Bendita sea la hora en la que te encontre
by Kirvi108
Summary: este es una historia siendo mi primer fic oficial y es un naruino espero les guste y tal ves en el futuro agregue un poco de lemon pero depende de como valla el proseso de la historia y lo se me veo pesimo en el summary
1. Chapter 1

Nota naruto no es mío y este fics es solo para entretener a sus lectores sin fines de lucro o ganancia q al final es lo mismo

Bendita sea la hora en la que te encontré

Paff solo se escucho eso, seguido de un naruto volando al puro estilo de ranma jeje

Sakura: ya te dije que no ¡¿que no entiende que es no?! Ha naruto de verdad hay veces que me desesperas

Naruto: p-pero sukura-chan yo…..

Sakura: haaa que te estoy diciendo de verdad, naruto no estoy de humor para aguantarte hoy y si tsunade-sama no me necesita hoy para una misión ho en el hospital no quiero estar con nadie hoy

Diciendo esto ella empezó ha caminar asía dirección de su casa naruto solo observo alejarse, el quería pedirle que le acompañara ha comer, rayos había horado todo lo de un mes de misiones solo para las reservaciones. obio no la iba a llevar a un simple puesto de ramen, ya a ora que tenia el dinero y las reservaciones echas para que ella le dijera que

Claro tal ves sea su culpa por no haberle dicho antes pero estaba tan seguro de que ella hiba a aceptar que ni siquiera se molesto en preguntarle antes grave error pero y a ora el no podía pedir el dinero de las reservaciones

pero el echo de ser tan patético como para ir solo….seria tan humillante que para el ni siquiera seria una opción pero que hacer

¿?: ha que mal te ves hay tirado

Naruto: ummm?

Ino: hola naruto

Naruto: ha hola ino-chan

Simple mente esto no podía ser peor no solo un desaire de sakura sino a ora ino solo vendría a molestar

Ino: asi que no acepto tu propuesta he? Pues no me sorprende

Naruto estaba a punto de protestar cuando ino agrego

Ino: la vedad en su lugar hubiera dicho que si en ese preciso instante….ha por que las frentudas tienen tanta suerte no me lo explico

Diciendo esto solo le guiño un ojo a naruto y una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa que paralizaría a cualquiera

Y no era para menos ino no era solo una de las kunoichis mas hermosas sino en general era de las mas lindas chicas que había en toda konoja

Naruto no dijo nada solo observaba cada facción del perfecto rostro de ino quedándose mudo ante tal cantidad de mujer que era ino a tan corta edad

Ino: bueno adiós naruto-kun

!!!!!naruto-kun¡¡¡¡¡ me dijo naruto-kun esto no es normal

Pero ha un así naruto no dijo nada solo observa ha ino caminar hacia una dirección cuando no supo por que simplemente se paro del piso y fue tras ella

Naruto: oye ino

Ino: que pasa?

Naruto: este oye mmmm no se mira no me malinterpretes pero este ha rayos tu…tu quisieras salir a comer conmigo?…..claro solo como amigos digo tengo reservaciones y bueno si no quieres no hay problema solo es si…….

Ino: a que hora pasas por mi?

Naruto: ha? Digo este a… alas siete

Ino: muy elegante o casual?

Naruto: pues este es un restaurante que te parece un poco de ambos

Ino: ya veo….entonces asta las siete naruto-kun

Diciendo esto prosiguió su camino

Notas del autor

Ha este es mi primer fic que publico perdón por que sea tan corto pero la verdad es que los capítulos que vienen serán mas largos dejen sus comentarios y les juro que are la historia mas interesante


	2. pensamientos de una chica

Hola de nuevo pues aquí siguiendo la trama de de "vendita sea la hora en que te encontré"

Este será un capitulo un poco más extenso

Capitulo 2 pensamientos de una chica

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa ino se dio cuenta de algo, tendría una cita con naruto, pero por qué? Y era algo que realmente le emocionaba, algo que dentro de sí estaba eufórica porque la oportunidad se le presento por fin

Nunca había mostrado interés en el abiertamente claro no iba a dejar que los demás se enteraran no porque le avergonzaba más bien era porque todo el mundo sabía que él no le correspondería el quería a otra, ella realmente tenía que simplemente aguantar pero era algo que no podía ser.

Ella siempre supo que tal vez no sea tan misterioso como sasuke-kun o tan listo como shikamaru pero el tenia algo un no se que

Podría decirse como un carisma natural el había cambiado, no solo de estatura ni siquiera físicamente claro no era feo era un genin bastante atractivo y tenía esa mirada

Ella conocía a la perfección esa mirada era una mirada de ternura de alegría ella podía ver perfectamente atreves de esa mirada incluso hasta el punto, que savia que pensaba el chico como se sentía

Ella podía saberlo con el hecho de ver sus ojos, por dios ella podía incluso jurarlo

Pero no se necesitaba ser shikamaru para deducirlo ella estaba enamorada de naruto, rayos ¿Cómo había pasada?

Tal vez en el primer indicio de que ya no era el niño tonto, como cuando estaban en la academia sino en lo exámenes chunin

Siiii ella en esa pelea con kiba rayos ella sabía que el iba a perder incluso apostaría su alma a que el perdería a que el no duraría ni siquiera cinco minutos hay en un enfrentamiento de verdad

Pero para la sorpresa de todos el gano tal vez no tan heroicamente como el hubiera querido pero gano de una manera limpia

De hay paso que un mes y volvía a verlo pelear ha ora con neji, baya kiba era un peso ligero comparado con este incluso en ese tiempo del mismo nivel que sasuke vaya una cosa es un peso tan ligero y otra todo un titán

El combate empezó como todos lo esperaban con naruto perdiendo

Pero ella a pesar de estar a una altura considerable en las gradas veía su determinación sus ganas de seguir

Así fue el siguió con todas las posibilidades en su contra pero de un momento a otro el prácticamente el resucito de la nada cuando todo se había ido a la basura el simplemente expulso una gran cantidad de energía y gano esta vez de la forma más heroica

Ino simplemente vio con sorpresa y tal vez un poco de respeto a naruto el se avía transformado no solo en un ninja apto sino en un hombre de esos a los que no se rinden que no bajan la cabeza ante nada ni nadie

Eso era lo que la había empezado ha enamorar de el de "su" naruto como ella le decía dentro de si

Suyo y de nadie más pero era como ella quería que fuera de ella nada mas de ella

Si dependiera de ella le pondría una sabana para que ninguna mujer lo viera

Ella pensó que con su partida de la aldea para ir ha entrenar le serviría de algo quitarse ese sentimiento que tenia pero no

Solo agrando mas su deseo hacia el cada día como deseaba que el volviera tal vez solo se conformaría con un simple "hola" de su parte o tal vez ella se debió a ver lanzado hacia sus brazos gritando un "te amo" pero ino no era así primero muerta antes de rebajarse

Pero ¿no lo había hecho ya? No se había rebajado al aceptar su ofrecimiento de salir

Si se rebajo hacer el plato de segunda mesa pero como sus sentimientos actuaron vio su oportunidad y la aprovecho

Esta sería una oportunidad que no se le presentaría otra ves y si se necesitaba tragar su orgullo por unas oras entonces no era algo tan difícil y tal ves si jugaba bien sus cartas entonces ella seria por fin mas que su amiga

Pero una parte de ella esa que siempre nos dice que no agamos algo empezó a hablar a decir lo mala idea que era mejor para rebajarse

Pero no hiso caso

En un parpadeo estaba en frente de su casa entro y lo primero que vio fue el reloj 5:57 naruto pasaría en una hora tal ve hora y media el no era del chico puntual, pero no quiso arriesgarse así que fue y tomo una ducha mientras en su mente una pelea se mantenía

El dijo como amigos demonios por que dijo como amigos era obio que sakura era por quien se desvivía, como odiaba que ella fuera su mundo

Sakua esto sakua lo otro y en sima lo desairaba pero él seguía

Ino: vamos puedo sacarle a esa frente andante de su mente se que puedo

Ella Salió del baño eran las 6:24 solo tenia media ora mas asi que no perdió el tiempo

Ino: que debo de usar, dijo un poco de ambos mmm esto seria bueno….mmmm y si lo combino con esto mmm ya se….

Ino nunca fue de las chicas que les costara el hecho de combinar su ropa siempre sabia como vestir para la ocasión…..solo que esta vez era….diferente

Las 7:02

El timbre sonó, el señor yamanaka abrió la puerta donde apareció un naruto bastante nervioso

Naruto: bue-buenas noches señor es-esta ino

Ser nervioso no era una de las facetas que tenia naruto eso fue algo extraño para cualquiera que lo conociera pero al señor yamanka no le parecía algo realmente raro solo se limito a ver a naruto de arriba abajo

el llevaba una chamara negra casi confundida con un saco pero eso solo daba la impresión en la oscuridad ya que si se fijaba bien se notaba la diferencia también llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro

Era una vista decente tampoco era algo muy casual era más como una forma de vestir más sutil pero con aire de juventud

Sr yamanaka: permíteme

Invitando a pasar ha naruto el sr yamanaka subió por las escaleras para tocar en la habitación de ino

Sr yamanaka: ino te buscan

En la habitación de ino se escucho un golpe

Sr yamanaka: ino estas bien

Ino: si-si papa es solo que me resbale, dile que en un momento bajo

El señor yamanaka bajo y le comunico a naruto que ino bajaría en un momento

Mientras en su habitación

Ino: mmm es más puntual de lo que pensé, por suerte ya estoy lista o casi

Ino salió de su habitación bajando a la sala en la que naruto estaba sentado hablando con el padre de ino el parecía un poco nervioso era algo…..tierno si eso lo define el se veía tierno

Ino: naruto-kun nos vamos?

Naruto: he clar…..

Naruto no pudo terminar la frase solo se quedo embobado al ver a ino

Ella estaba usando un vestido tipo kimono con detalles color dorado no era tan grande como el kimono tradicional era un poco mas corto llegando esta solo por debajo de su rodilla de color morado con detalles en color plateado traía el cabello recogido se veía que no usaba mas maquillaje del debido pero era algo que no necesitaba, solo un poco de rubor en las mejillas y algo de sombras en los ojos solo para que sus dos ojos resaltaran un poco mas

Era una imagen hermosas y eso es minimizando bastante

Naruto(pensando): ella es realmente hermosa (de veras)

Ino: mmmm naruto

Naruto tuvo que reaccionar así que de golpe salió de sus pensamientos y tratando recuperar lo poco de compostura que podía tener (con o sin ino jeje)

Naruto: unm si vámonos

Ino: adiós papa

Sr yamanaka: divierte llega temprano

Ino: si

Y acto seguido salió de su casa tomado del brazo de naruto, al sentir su tacto el se tenso y visiblemente aun en la obscuridad se podía ver un leve pero perceptiblemente sonrojo en sus mejillas

Ino supo que era por ella, por un momento supo que era una egocéntrica por pensar eso pero supo que esta era una pequeña lus en el camino de que ella tendría una oportunidad en esta noche

Notas del autor

Que tal ps con esta la segunda parte de "vendita sea la hora en la que te encontré" lo se es un poco melosa pero es solo parte de un principio

Adelanto el titulo del siguiente capitulo

"Pensamientos de un chico"


	3. pensamientos de un chico

Hola pues por fin termine el tercer capitulo y recordarle que estoy tratando de mejorar en mis fics

Capitulo 3 pensamientos de un chico

Naruto se dirigía asía su apartamento tal vez las cosas no salieron como esperaba, tal vez el golpe ya se lo imaginaba pero que con quien saldría iba a ser con ino y no sakura era un cambio de planes radical

Recapitulo: el invito ha ino a comer, ella acepto, entonces de una u otra forma el tendría…..una ¡cita!

si era una cita con todas las de la ley pero sería con ino, el meditaba el por qué la había invitado a ella el pudo a verle pedido a cualquiera otra y no era un secreto de que ella no lo trataba de lo mejor, fácil pudo ir y buscar a otra tal vez hinata, de hecho era mas creíble que naruto saliera con hinata que con ino

tal vez fue por impulso o tal vez solo era que el no quería estar solo pero aun así…..

Bueno ella acepto y él le dijo que era en un plan de amigos, eso tal vez por eso acepto por que el le cometo que era como amigos

Aun que "yo hubiera aceptado en ese instante" qué diablos le quiso decir no era que fuera tonto sino que él no entendía nada sobre chicas

es en días como estos que el desearía tener a alguien con quien poder platicar alguien que le pudiera hablar de mujeres

si le preguntaba a ero-senin el de seguro le diría que alguna cosa degenerada y el en verdad no quería una opinión de una clase ha oba-sama tampoco de seguro ella le diría que un monto de cosas que a el no le servirían el lo que necesitaba era un….un padre, o alguien inteligente y con experiencia y de cómo un rayo el hombre se le vino a la mente shikamaru

naruto fue en busca de su amigo, por suerte no estaba lejos el lo encontró en un parque viendo las nubes pasar tranquilo sin nada que hacer solo…..ser

Cuando junto a él se para naruto sacándolo de su tranquilidad

naruto: hola

shikamaru: que quieres? Naruto

naruto: oye quiero acerté una pregunta

shikamaru: qué?

Naruto: pues….q-que se ase en una cita?

Shikamaru casi se traga un pedazo de pasto ante tal pregunta

Shikamaru: tu, tu no sabes que se ase?

Naruto: mmm no por eso te pregunto

Shikamaru: pues depende de cómo es la persona con quien sales

Naruto: mmm? No se ase lo mismo con cualquiera?

Shikamaru: pues claro que no, no puedes tratar a todas como si fueran igual, primero como es

Naruto: bueno es-este pues, ella es de carácter, bueno ella…….mejor te digo quien es, i-ino

fuel lo más increíble que había escuchado en toda su vida él ni siquiera reacción a primera instancia

Shikamaru: hombre de verdad? Ho es una broma

Naruto: pues no, de veras

Shikamaru tuvo que reaccionar más detalladamente era mas fácil de creer que naruto se había convertido en kage o algo asi pero el hecho de que saliera con ino era algo increíble

Shikamaru: en ese caso, pues debes de entender ino es muy impulsiva, también tiene un carácter de los mil demonios es un tanto como una versión en rubia de...sakura

Naruto: de verdad nunca me había fijado

Shikamaru: porque tu no ves a ninguna mujer que no sea sakura, ablando de eso y porque el cambio tan repentino que ahora te gustan rubias?

Naruto: es solo que bueno es una historia complicada pero dime, que hago?

Shikamaru: ha que problemático eres, muy fácil as le platica diviértela asle sentir…bien

Naruto: y si le llevo flores?

Shikamaru solo levanto una ceja y le dio un buen zape a naruto

Naruto: oye por qué?

Shikamaru: como se te ocurre llevarle lo flores? Ella tiene una tienda de flores ha de veras que eres algo tonto

Naruto: pues entonces

Shikamaru: si le vas a llevar algo que sea más sutil

Naruto: como qué?

Shikamaru: no se eso de ve de ser tu idea

Naruto: bueno, oye qué hora es?

Shikamaru: pues las 5:57

Naruto: que, debo de irme tengo que ir por ella en una hora

Naruto salió corriendo (como alma que lleva el kiuby) asta que solo se convirtió en pequeño punto en el horizonte

Shikamaru: naruto e ino, a quien se le ocurriría una idea tan loca?

-_-U

Naruto llego a su apartamento tenía una hora más o menos y el echo de que no estuviera tan entusiasmado no significaba que el fuera grosero y llegara tarde

El se metió a la ducha solo dándose un leve regaderaso pero le sirvió un poco para pensar

Lo quizá mala idea de esto conociendo la situación tal ves seria que terminarían peleando o algo por el estilo pero….no había marcha atrás

Aunque también recordó "yo hubiera aceptado en ese preciso instante" esas palabra y luego seguido de esa hermosa pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa que lo congelo tal vez por eso el actuó tan repentinamente quizá y solo quizá se dejo cautivar por lo bella que era ino

Pero aun así esto podía seguir siendo un mala idea

Naruto salía de la ducha eran las 6:24 rayos el solo tenía poco menos de media hora para cambiarse e ir por ella

Obsequio? No había comprado nada y entonces como un brillante rayo se ilumino su rostro al saber que podía ser perfecto (según el claro)

el se limito a seguir saco una chamara negra que le había dado ero-senin se parecía a un saco pero era lo más decente que tenia, se puso una playera blanca no muy holgada de echo era un tanto pegada y un pantalón negro, se veía bien perfecto para una fiesta o una ocasión especial

naruto: al menos no me veo tan mal

el salió sin nada en las manos ni nada por el estilo solo con su vestimenta

salió mas temprano de su casa no quería llegar corriendo por ino y todo sudando iba hacer un poco vergonzoso y si llegaba tarde era algo que ino no hiba a perdonar

el por supuesto que no quería darle motivos de pelea a ino aunque no dejava de estar nervioso por el hecho de que iba a tener una….

Naruto se detuvo en seco y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta

Naruto: mi primera cita

El solo sonrió para si su primera cita era algo genial cuando otro pensamiento lo golpeo rayo mi primer cita de repente los nervios que sentía se agrandaron considerablemente y si actuaba mal y si la asia enojar y no sabia que hacer rayos por un momento quiso dar media vuelta he irse asu casa pero solo por un instante el deseo de escapar se desvaneció pero los nervios seguían ahí

El continuo hacia la casa de ino toco el timbre, de inmediato el padre de ino lo recibió el

Naruto: bue-buenas noches señor es-esta ino

El papa de ino solo se limito ha ver a naruto

Señor yamanaka: permíteme

El señor cortésmente le pidió ha naruto que pasara a la sala el obedeció lo primero que vio fue el reloj las 7:02

El abia llegado muy puntual naruto se sentó en la sala y vio como el señor yamanaka subía las escaleras acto seguido naruto escucho un golpe después el señor yamanaka bajo informándole a naruto que ino bajaba en unos momentos

Naruto: gracias

Sr yamanaka: y dígame, adonde piensa llevar ha

Naruto: ha…ha pues en el "Grill Miyata"

Sr yamanaka: o ese es uno de los restaurantes mas caros de toda konoha

Naruto: pues si

Naruto estaba bastante nervioso y mas bien incomodo no era para el normalmente tener una conversación de ese tipo con alguien de echo el se preguntaba si era asi como empezaban una cita, no era algo que al el le gustara que en sus siguientes citas empezaran de este modo

Ino: naruto-kun nos vamos?

La vos de ino como si fuera magia rompió la incomodidad que el sentía tal vez porque era una respuesta segura de que no tendría que estar en una situación tan incomoda

Naruto: he clar…..

Wow ella esta hermosa y eso era minimizando a la vista que tenia de la bella rubia, de repente, el hecho de empezar con una cita con una hermosa chica ya no le parresia tan incomodo ni molesto

Naruto (pensando): ella es realmente hermosa (de veras)

Ino: mmmm naruto-kun?

Naruto se esforzó de cómo tenía que reaccionar el no podía quedarse embobado toda la noche

Nartuo: aun vámonos

Ino: adiós papa

Sr yamanaka: divierte y llega temprano

Ino: si

Ambos salieron de la casa de ino, naruto seguía con sus nervios y aumentaron mas cuando ino lo tomo del brazo el prácticamente se congelo sintió un pequeño choque eléctrico solo por el echo de que ella lo tomara por el brazo

El sintió como su rostro se empezaba a calentar el supuso que se había sonrojado, y empezó a pensar que esta tal ves no haya sido una mala idea después de todo.

Notas del autor

Halo termine y en un dia a mi me gusto como lo estoy haciendo pero a partir de aquí empieza lo interesante pero si se fijan la forma en la que estoy llevando el fic de una forma un tanto diferente por que esta es la visión que tiene naruto y paso en el mismo tiempo pero díganme si quieren que siga ^.^

Ps: se lo dedico a todos lo que me an comentado que solo y ha mi primer lector oficial (alex2033) pa que veas que si soy valedor

Jeje (creo que el jeje se volver mi palabra oficial) (ha y creo que el rayos también)


	4. santa lucia

hola gracias por segur viendo con mi historia esta es la cuarta parte

^.^ jeje y puede parecer un sonicfics pero ps ni yo lo se y recordar no soy dueño de naruto y menos de la canción y este es mi capitulo mas largo hecho hasta este momento

Capitulo 4 santa lucia

Ino y naruto caminaban durante la noche, naruto estaba aun nervioso y cada ves mas ino parecía que se le encimaba cada ves mas el no sabia como debía de actuar el debía de ser normal o actuar más….maduro?

Tal vez debería de ser más maduro ¿pero cómo es ser maduro?

Mmm en estos momentos el desearía saber cómo actuar

Ino: mmm naruto?

Ino se detuvo y le llamo para que el le prestara atención, naruto giro su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de ino el vio directamente a los ojos claros de ino

Ella supo cómo se sentía naruto, vio los nervios en el supo que él no era precisamente el más experimentado en estas cosas

Naruto a ver los ojos de ino ella solo lo estaba observando fijamente a ellos por un momento el vio como esos ojos no miraban más que fijamente los suyos por un momento el se perdió en ellos dejo de preguntarse qué era lo que ella se estaba pensando para que lo único que cavia en su mente fuera ella

Naruto se relajo visiblemente y su cuerpo se volvió un poco menos tenso y su rigidez desapareció de poco a poco

Ino supo que hasta ese momento todo está marchando bien asi que esto se debe de mantener, pero no podía actuar tan repentinamente tenía que ser sutil pero dejar en claro que no quería ser una amiga

Ino: naruto-kun no estés nervioso

Naruto: n-no estoy nervioso

Ino: desde que te conozco no es normal que tu tartamudez

Naruto: no yo…..

Ino: no te preocupes solo actúa normal

Que como supo…yo, rayos tan evidente era naruto debía de verse tan ridículo..Pero si solo estaba ella, rayos el nunca le a importado actuar como él es pero y ahora ella lo conocía come el era y estaban solos, como era posible que le importara tanto actuar normalmente?

Ino: mira naruto-kun relájate esto solo es….

Naruto (pensando): una salida de amigos

Ino: una cita

Naruto se hubiera ido de espaldas si no hubiera estado sostenido de ino. Una cita, bueno si era una cita pero ha ora era oficial, mientras uno de los pensara que fuera como amigos era solo una salida, pero haora era que ambos lo pensaban

Para ino dependía de naruto si el la corregía o se ponía sorprendido esto iba a convertirse en algo…….incomodo

Tenía miedo de que el le responderá, pero se tenía que permanecer serena pero aun no podía evitar un deje de esperanza en su rostro

naruto: sabes, si tienes razón

ino se sintió bien, bien por que naruto había asentido le dio la razón, entonces esta era una cita ambos asi lo habían acordado entonces lo único que quedaba era disfrutar la noche

ino: dime naruto, adonde piensas llevar a esta bella mujer?

Naruto se relajo parresia que la forma en la que estaba ino tomando la situación le había relajado el se sentía menos presionado

Naruto: aun lugar muy bonito

Ino: ¿?

Naruto: tu solo sígueme

Ino: de acuerdo, confió en ti

Naruto le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras veía a los ojos de ino

Haora era el turno de ino para sentirse escudriñada con la mirada de naruto hacia ella, tal ves esa era la mirada que ella misma le daba a naruto aunque esta mirada tenia un poco de diferencia como la mirada de un niño, ella pensaba que era su mayor cualidad, dejando de lado las peleas o incluso su perseverancia eso son atributos que el tenia y admiraba pero lo que mas quería de el, lo que de verdad era algo que el podía hacer, y era algo tan simple como….una mirada

ino no sabía si se sentía bien de tanta atención o se estaba sintiendo tan vulnerable ante el

no ella no podía dejar que la viera como una chica débil el de seguro le gustaban las chicas fuertes, pero demonios a un así ella no podía dejar de verlo

naruto: mmm estas bien

ino: a, si, si estoy bien

naruto e ino seguían caminado todo era silencioso, pero parecía que no se necesita decir algo en este momento ha diferencia de esos silencios incómodos que normalmente uno trata de romper con cualquier platica aunque sea con cualquier tontería, pero en este caso era diferente

ino sitia una paz interna y una gran felicidad tranquilidad y nada mas no necesitaba de nada mas para estar feliz no necesitaba de cosas románticas para hacer de una una gran velada

naruto estaba extrañamente……tranquilo, no solo en su exterior, siempre tenía algo en mente cualquier cosa no era de saber que el fácilmente se podría distraer con algún objeto con algún animal o ave pasar, o incluso alguna nube el no era de los que están acostumbrado de estar enfocado en una solo cosa le parecía aburrido, pero en este caso solo quería enfocarse en ino , tal ves era esa atmosfera que se podía sentir ¿pero que era esa atmosfera que tenía a su alrededor? Nunca había respirado una atmosfera en su vida era interesante y divertido, el le gustaba tener sensaciones nuevas y si era buenas pues mucho mejor, el casi nunca tenia sensaciones agradables, como las de este tipo

ambos estaban disfrutando estar con esta cita naruto supo que esta no era la mala idea que el se avía imaginado desde un principio, mientras tanto ino ya no se sentí un tanto presionada de cómo debía de ser esta cita así que esto ya era solo para divertirse

y por la mente de ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento

"que la cita comience"

Caminaron durante un rato mas mientras que naruto guiaba, llegaron de un momento a otro hacia el restaurante

Ino se quedo impactada al ver en que restaurante la había llevado en el "Grill Miyata" ella nunca había venido a este restaurante era uno de los mas exclusivos de toda konoha wow nunca ninguno de esos posibles pretendientes la había llevado a un lugar de este tipo Pero ahora solo podía estar anonadada

Ino: na-naruto como

Naruto: pues solo un mes de misiones y ayuda mucha ayuda

Ino: ayuda?

Naruto: la vieja tsunade me consiguió las reservaciones y ero-senin, bueno el me dejo algo de dinero, antes de…..

Naruto sentía mucha tristeza de recordad eso por un momento recordó como era el viejo rayos el no aceptaba su…muerte, incluso cuando el pidió que alguien le diera un consejo el pensó que el sabio pervertido no le daría un buen consejo ya que el le daría un consejo degenerado o algo así, pero las cosas que el no quería notar era que el no le podrá dar algún consejo por que él y ya no estaba

Ino vio una pequeña lagrima resbalara por la mejilla de naruto, por acto reflejo o solo porque no quería ver a naruto mal iso su agarre mas fuerte

Naruto se volteo para ver a ino ella no quería ver que tanto estaba el sufriendo por dentro ella pensó que si quería ser algo mas para ella, ella tendría que demostrar que una relación era estar en la buenas y en la malas

Estar en las buenas con cualquiera se disfruta, pero en las malas se disfrutan con solo las personas a las que les importamos

Ella solo se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, era un tierno beso que le quería dar a demostrar que ella podría estar con el en cualquier momento

Se sentía mal por el, pero se sentía agradecida de poder estar en esa situación y poder demostrar con algo tan sencillo con un beso el apoyo que ella le quería dar que le deseaba dar y daba gracias que era ella y no sakura la que estaba con el en este momento

Naruto se entristeció al recordar a su mentor pero el vio a ino ella no vio a sus ojos como el hubiera supuesto, no ella actuó lo beso en la mejilla y el se sintió feliz no por el beso era la acción que eso conllevaba un beso que demostraba un apoyo, cariño pero era el echo de que le dio a entender que ella está aquí, no era un ella y yo pero menos un yo y ella era un…nosotros

El solo le sonrió correspondió el agarre y le dio un "gracias"

Ambos entraron en el restauran un empleado le pidió su reservación el contexto su nombre, acto seguido los llevo a una mese que estaba cerca del centro de la habitación

Se veía por que era un restaurante tan caro y exclusivo todo era tan….sofisticado y elegante, que por un momento ambos pensaron que no estaban con la vestimenta del lugar pero nadie parecía prestarles atención así que su vestimenta no parecía un problema

Ino: wow naruto esto es tan…

Naruto: lindo?

Ino: iba a decir impresionante pero lindo también queda

Pasaran un rato conversando al principio ino no quería pedir algo muy ostentoso pero era casi imposible por el hecho de que todo era un precio exorbitante

Naruto: descuida pide lo que quieras

Ino: pero todo está muy….caro

Naruto: no importa, tu pide

Ino al final accedió después de todo naruto fue muy persistente, después mientras se encontraban comiendo ellos seguían con la conversación

Después de un rato paso un hombre junto a naruto e ino bien vestido solo paso

Acto seguido ni naruto ni ino avían prestado atención a la persona ellos seguían platicando cuando naruto tuvo que ir al baño

El fue y al entrar vio al hombre que había pasado junto a ellos el ya iba de salida, naruto estaba de frente a el cuándo es señor se resbalo asía atrás fue cuando naruto tubo que reaccionar rápidamente e iso el sello de su Kage Bunshin no jutsu Creo una copia para que atrapara al hombre este evito que cayera

¿?: wow oye gracias hubiera sido una fea caída

Naruto: no se, preocupe pero si está bien?

¿?: si no te preocupes, he

Naruto: soy naruto

¿?: o Muchas gracias naruto, soy Hinojosa

Naruto: mucho gusto

Hinojosa: igual mente naruto pero déjame pagarte

Naruto: no ase falta

Hinojosa: no de verdad insisto mmm, ya se ase rato vi que estabas con tu novia

Naruto se sonrojo, al pensar en la posibilidad de ino como su novia

Naruto: no es, bueno es una cita

Hinojosa: mmm su primera cita verdad?

Naruto: he si Hinojosa: mmm ya se tengo la forma de pagarte que va con la ocasión ¿dime como se llama ella?

Naruto: ino

Hinojosa: mmm pues entonces te ayudare con tu "cita"

Naruto: ¿?

Hinojosa: yo se como Acto seguido el señor salió dejando a naruto confundido, el después de un momento salió a ver ino estaba terminando su postre

Ino: todo bien?

Naruto: si

De pronto el capitán salió y pidió silencio

Capitán: tenemos el orgullo de tener esta noche al señor Hinojosa

El público aplaudía al momento de que el señor Hinojosa salió hacia el estrado del salón mientras empezaba

Hinojosa: buenas noches a todos me gustaría empezar con una canción ya todo un clásico, y es una dedicatoria que ace un amigo mio naruto asía su bella acompañante, dedicada para usted señorita ino de parte del joven naruto

La música empezó a sonar era una melodía romántica ino no podía creer que le iban a dedicar una canción nunca se lo habían hecho era algo muy tierno ella solo miro asía naruto

naruto que no salía de su asombro pero al sentir una mirada el volteo asía ino solo observo mientras la melodía llenaba el ambiente cada perfecto centímetros del rostro de ino y de repente solo se detuvo en los ojos en sus ojos claros

Mientras ino lo imitaba viendo sus ojos, azules como los de ella

por un momento lo único que existió fue naruto, ino y una canción

A menudo me recuerdas a alguien,

tu sonrisa la imagino sin miedo.

invadido por la ausencia

me devora la impaciencia,

yo sí quiero conocerte y tú no a mí.

ya sé todo de tu vida y sin embargo

no conozco ni un detalle de ti.

el teléfono es muy frío,

tus llamadas son muy pocas.

me pregunto si algún día te veré.

por favor.

dame una cita

vamos al parque,

entra en mi vida,

sin anunciarte.

abre las puertas,

cierra los ojos,

vamos a vernos,

poquito a poco.

dame tus manos,

siente las mías,

como dos ciegos,

santa lucía, santa lucía, santa lucía.

a menudo me recuerdas a mí.

la primera vez pensé se ha equivocado,

la segunda vez no supe qué decir,

las demás me dabas miedo,

tanto loco que anda suelto

y ahora sé que no podría vivir sin ti.

por favor...

la canción termino y ni naruto se atrevían ha hablar moverse incluso el dejar de verse era un momento…..increíble

Ambos se miraron se pararon

ino por amor

naruto por deseo

o tal vez fue por ambos quien sabe pero

se dieron un beso no uno en la mejilla no uno de amigos un beso de verdad ambos terminaron un poco avergonzado ya que se dieron cuenta de que todo mundo los veía era un tanto incomodo pero

a pesar de todo se seguían sosteniendo abrasado el uno al otro

notas del autor

ha por fin termine el cuarto y en lo personal mi favorito espero de verdad a ver llegado a cumplir sus expectativas con este capitulo de verdad me esforcé por favor déjenme sus comen este creo que es mi capitulo favorito asta el momento ^_^ jeje


	5. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡eras mi amiga!

Hola como muelo verdad pero ps les traigo a qui el quinto capítulo de este fic que me ha tomado todo mi tiempo de verdad gracias por los reviews neta me han gustado y veo q por los menos les estoy gustando

Capitulo 5 ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡eras mi amiga!!!!!!!

Termino la canción

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que o por que lo habían hecho solo lo hicieron

Aun asi al separarse no se atrevían a ver a los ojos del otro pero a un asi se seguían sosteniendo abrasados el uno al otro

Naruto de su cintura e ino de sus hombros, y el hecho de que todos los observaba no mejoraba la situación pero a un así, las miradas no eran de reproche eran más de ese amor joven

Aun asi no era la forma en la que ellos lo estaba tomando, en parte lo que más le estaba preocupando era lo que estaría pensando en la mente del otro

Ino: sabes….naruto mejor vallamos a un lugar más tranquilo

Naruto: s-si

Rayos los nervios regresaron y mucho más fuerte que antes, pero por lo menos naruto sabía que lo había disfrutado

Naruto e ino se empezaron a separar, naruto pidió la cuenta, que fue bastante exorbitante naruto estaba a punto de retirase e ino se empezó a adelantar, cuando naruto ya iba a salir del establecimiento sintió una mano en su hombro

Hinojosa: pues ya hice mi parte el resto depende de ti amigo

Naruto: si, gracias

Diciendo esto el señor Hinojosa regreso a su función y naruto prosiguió a alcanzar a ino

Naruto salió y vio a ino esperando afuera ambos caminaron un rato ino estaba igual de nerviosa que el o tal ves mas

Naruto decidió que debía de hacer algo para esta nueva mente atmosfera de incomodidad que se volvía a respirar en el aire cuando en el lugar que estaban le dio una idea, que o podía ser la mejor decisión de la noche o iba a ser que ino no lo volviera a ver a la cara

Naruto: ino

Ino: s-si naruto-kun

Naruto: vamos al parque

Naruto la vio directo a los ojos, ella al principio cuando noto que estaban cerca de un parque, pero después entendió que el avía dicho esto siendo un juego de palabras

Ella se sonrojo un poco y abrió los ojos un poco mas en toses solo respondió

Ino: y vas a entrar a mi vida?

Naruto daba gracias ella no estaba enojada y todo empezó a mejorar esto era algo que quito la atmosfera de incomodidad de golpe asi que solo falto el remate de naruto

Naruto: se su pone que es sin avisarte

Silencio solo los dos mirándose cuando

Naruto e ino: ja ja ja ja ja

Ino tomo por el brazo a naruto mientras se dirigían por el parque, de pues de caminar durante un rato llegaron a unos columpios

Ambos se sentaron en estos

El silencio volvió a predominar no era incomodo pero a un asi se tenían que decir algo lo que fuera pero que

Ino tomo la iniciativa al ver que naruto no decía nada

Ino: gracias

Naruto: mmm?

Ino: gracias por invitarme a salir de verdad me la he pasado muy bien

Naruto: yo, no creo que debo de agradecerte yo a ti por a ver aceptado

Ino: eso ¿por-porque me invitaste?

Rayos esa si era una buena pregunta, naruto pensó, rápido y en esos momentos que su cerebro sabe funciona como un rayo supo que contestar

Naruto: pues ¿tu porque aceptaste?

Wow eso no lo veía venir ino a eso si que fue una buena respuesta como si el ya la hubiera ensayado antes

Pero debía saber que eso no la iba a detener

Ino: yo pregunte primero

Naruto: pues…..

Ino: se me honesto

Naruto: mira no te pienso mentir al principio yo…pues solo era para que las reservaciones no se perdieran y no quería ir solo, si te soy honesto, al principio yo…..pensé que era una mala idea

Ino: ya, ya veo

ella sabía que él le había pedido por nada mas no desperdiciar, pero lo que dijo de mala idea ósea que el en ningún momento se sentía agusto, ella se limito a bajar la mirada asía el piso, del cielo a la tierra en un solo segundo, nada mas sentía como las palabras de naruto solo asían que ella se sintiera tan mal

naruto: pero eso era al principio, la verdad si te soy honesto creo..que el hecho de que sakura me desairara fue lo mejor

de la tierra al cielo en un segundo

ino volteo a ver directo a los ojos de naruto el solo le estaba sonriendo, pero parecía que sabia como funcionaba cuando ella veía a los ojos de naruto, por que el los mantenía muy abiertos y mirándola fijamente

ino vio sinceridad atreves de sus ojos, no era que ella lo deseara sino que así era el le estaba diciendo la verdad

sip de la tierra a el cielo en un segundo

ino: de verdad

naruto: por su puesto la verdad es que yo no te mentiría y me he sentido muy bien contigo

ino era a ora o nunca no se acobardaría en este momento pero ¿seria demasiado apresurado?

Ino: naruto yo- quiero decirte…..mira yo acepte, esto tu, yo, dios, mira, tu a mi me……TU ME GUSTAS

Lo dijo casi gritando, naruto no pudo evitar la impresión de lo que le había comentado ino, eso es nuevo, en realidad eso es muy nuevo, una chica se le había declarado

Pero a un asi el no, podía afirmar que el la quisiera de la misma forma si el se avía sentido genial en toda la noche y el beso que le dio en el restaurante se avía sentido genial pero, eso implicaba que le gustara

Pues no una persona no se enamora tan rápido

Naruto: ino, me gustas

Una esperanza en ino

Naruto: pero gustar no es amar

Ino no pudo evitar el sentimiento de salir corriendo, correr buscar refugio en su habitación llorar hasta que todo porcentaje de liquido acabara de su cuerpo llorar asta deshidratarse, rayos como avía ilusionado tanto

Naruto: mira, gustar no es amar, pero por ahí se empieza

Wow eso es lo hermoso y lo horrible del amor que esa persona que uno quiere puede a sernos sentir también o dañarnos tan fácil mente que pareciera un cristal

Ino: naruto?

Naruto: te seré honesto, la verdad, te mentiría si te dijera que este momento te quiero igual a como me quieres tu ami, pero de igual forma te mentiría si te dijera que no me gusta estar a tu lado y si tu crees que esto se puede funcionar entonces…..porque no lo intentamos

Ino: de veras?

Naruto: si, si esto no funciona, pues que sea por nosotros, que no se pudo dar una relación, pero que quede en que por lo menos lo intentamos

Ino: pues entonces ¿tu lo quieres?

Naruto supo que las palabras no eran suficientes decidió aptar por las acciones, se acerco a ino y para estar frente a frente solo separados por pocos centímetros, ambas caras solo miraban a la otra

Ino por su parte en este momento no sabía qué era lo que estaba pensando naruto, no lo sabía y ni siquiera le importaba en este momento ella solo pensaba en que estaba ocurriendo, fue egoísta por pensar en su felicidad primero pero ser un poco egoísta por, muchos años de ansiar esta situación podía justificarla

Aun asi estaba consiente así que ella deicidio tomar la iniciativa, pero para su sorpresa en su momento ella solo era una espectadora ya que naruto, ya estaba sobre sus labios

El cerebro de naruto empezaba analizar cada detalle como si fuera una ecuación algebraica

Ino + cita + beso= al demonio solo disfrútalo

Cuando ino tomo control de si, pudo por fin empeso a corespondio el beso

Separándose poco a poco esto era algo que no deseaban pero necesitaban aire y no es muy propio respirar mientras estas besando

Ino: entonces? Esto es oficial

Naruto: mmm supongo pero, creo que para a serlo oficial….esto es muy cursi pero creo que es lo mas conveniente en estos caso, ¿quieres ser mi novia, ino-chan?

Ino: eso es tan cursi

Naruto se ruborizo y empezó a pensar que era demasiado meloso

Ino: pero si

Fue pactado por otro beso, este mas apasionado por parte de ino que quería profundizar con esto para demostrar, que si esto durara o no, podrá decir al menos que el tiempo ue estuvo con el, lo disfruto lo mas que pudo

Todo indicaba que era ya bastante tarde y la noche se hacía mas profunda, no era muy excesivo pero si no querían problemas lo mejor era salir en dirección ala casa de ino

Ambos solo caminaban ablando de todo y de nada hablaron de entrenamiento de cuando volverían a salir y a que hora se verían mañana

Cuando ya estaban por llegar naruto recordó el regalo, que se supone que le tenia que dar

Naruto: espera te tenia un regalo

Ella se paro y vio con impresión, pero el no perecía tener nada ni siquiera un bulto en los bolsillos

Naruto solo prosiguió a sacar una…..kunai, solo la tomo por el lado filoso y se la entro por el mango, ella estaba anonadada una kunai

Ino: ¿una kunai?, eh bueno gracias

Naruto: mírala por un lado

Ella observo vio inscrita ino yamanaka, estaba escrito en relieve, pero ella sintió que avía otra cosas en la otra cara de la kunai le dio la vuelta y había una flor gravada en la kunai y era un buen dibujo

Ino: naruto gracias, pero ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Naruto: no están difícil y aparte hay veces que no tengo nada que hacer, y pensé en darte flores, pero creo que ese era una mala idea, pero luego pensé que, ya que tu eres una chica fuerte entonces, era mejor un regalo fuerte, pero no iba hacer una sencilla kunai

Ino: gracias, la verdad no te tengo nada

Naruto: ha no te preocupes

Ino: te debo el regalo

Para solo acercarse y dale un cuarto beso de la noche

Naruto: ya me lo pagaste

Ino: no esos son gratis

Llegando a la puerta ella, le dio un abraso y el quinto y ultima beso de la noche

Naruto: asta mañana ino-chan

Ino: asta mañana naruto-kun, gracias, por el regalo, y la bella noche

Naruto: mira quién es la que se pone cursi ha ora

Ino: jeje

Días después

Naruto e ino estaban prosperando con su relación, cuando sakura se entero no pudo evitar sentirse una tanto desplazada pero al final esta, terminando aceptando que su mejor amiga y su por asi decirle a su amigo que esto era lo mejor para ellos, ambos se veían felices juntos

Claro se sintió celosas al principio y aun tenía un deje de celos en ella pero ambos eran felices y eso era lo importante

Para ambos fue bueno que ella aceptara su relación, y asi con todos los que se llegaron a enterar la mayoría de ellos avían tomado todo tan increíble que casi todos pensaron lo mismo

Naruto e ino que idea tan loca, quien en su sana mente se lo hubiera imaginado

-_-U

Aunque eso si todos concordaban que asian bonita pareja, o casi todos

En una mañana en ichiraku, naruto hiba caminado se había quedado de salir con ino, ella insistia mucho en el que el le enseñara alguna de sus técnicas, asi que le prometió que le enseñaría el rasengan, o por lo menos eso intentaría por eso lleva pelotas y globos

Pero al llegar al ichiraku se dispuso a empezar a comer el avía llegado temprano asi que tenía que matar el tiempo, aunque el no era el único en el local

¿?: ha ho-hola na-naruto-kun

Naruto: ha hola hinata-sama ¿Qué ases aquí?

Hinata: espero a kiba-kun, he, na-naruto-kun usted, he, ¿pare que es eso?

Naruto: que? esto es para enseñarle a ino-chan, una de mis súper técnicas

Hinata: ino?

Naruto: sip es que ella me…..

Naruto no pudo terminar ya que, la susodicha había llegado, al local, ella no había notado ha hinata en ese momento, ya que lo primero que iso fue darle un abraso a naruto para saludarlo

Naruto: hola, ino-chan

Ino: hola querido

Dándole un profundo beso naruto abia mejorado con forme al tema lo malo es que demostró que tan bueno era frente ha hinata

Ino al momento de separase volteo en dirección asía hinata, hinata era la única en enterarse y ino no le quería comentar toda vía, ella sabía de los sentimientos de hinata a quien era en este momento su novio, por supuesto la situación se puso, incomoda

Ino: hinata-sama que, que tal?

¿Cómo estaba? Que como?, que hipócrita esa, esa, perra, si ese era era la mejor descripción de ino en este momento un perra, una perra hipócrita, por dios era su amiga, como le pudo a ver hecho esto

Hinata solo sentía una furia que su expresión facial no podía demostrar, pero aun asi con el sentimiento del corazón roto ino le pregunto ¿Cómo estaba?

Hinata: bien

La situación se estaba poniendo cada ves más tensas para ambas en caso de naruto no había nada raro

Ino: ya nos vamos?

Naruto: pero si acabas de llegar

Ino: pero estoy ansiosa de aprender el rasengan

Naruto: bueno, adiós hinata-sama

Ino: adiós hinata

Ino saco a naruto del local lo más pronto que pudo, sabía que hinata estaba dolida y hablaría con ella después

Ino: entonces, donde me enseñaras

Naruto: tengo el lugar perfecto

Llegando al bosque se adentraron más profundamente llegando donde naruto había aprendido la primera ves

Naruto saco un globo con agua y se lo dio ha ino

Ino: ok, que ago?

Naruto: reviéntalo

Ino: como?

Naruto: con tu chacra

Ino: he?

Naruto tomo el globo y lo empezó ha mover hasta que el el globo reventó

Ino: wow

Naruto: tienes que hacer eso

Ino: pero cómo?

Naruto: tienes que crear una onda expansiva con tu chakra y al final la ases fluctuar

Ino: ya veo

ella tomo el globo con agua y empezó ha a ser que este empezara a borbotear asiendo que este explotara en un instante

naruto se sorprendió el había tardado mucho simplemente para que el agua globo explotara y ella solo tardo unos segundos

ino: asi, no

naruto: oye, tu nunca as hecho esto o si?

Ino: pues en realidad no es muy difícil solo es cuestión de concentrarse

Naruto por un momento se sintió tan tonto, tal ves no era la mejor forma de enseñar un rasengan o no por lo menos para ella, pero era la forma que el confiaba

Nartuo: Bueno eso es lo primero rotación

Ino: que sigue?

Naruto tomo una pelota de hule la cual exploto en un instante, el en seguida tomo una y se la entrego a ino

Naruto: eso es potencia ha ora aslo

Ino tomo la pelota y empezó a tratar de reventarla pero era mas difícil, ya veía que la potencia era mas difícil que la rotación por eso era de agua el globo para que ella pudiera sentir como el agua fluctuaba con su chacra pero esto era diferente ella seguía pero no podía

Naruto: concentración

En otro lado

Hinata caminaba dentro de si maldecía a ino, la hipócrita, ella estaba enojada no furiosa, y si hablamos de hinata era algo que uno debía de saber cuan enojada debe de estar

Ella, ni siquiera había esperado a kiba, no iso nada solo se marcho de hay, quería llorar pero el sentimiento de enojo era mucho mas fuerte, solo tenía en mente algo desahogarse, pero a pesar de su enojo no quería a serlo con un amigo o cualquier persona

Estaba tan ocupada en sus pensamientos cuando choco con alguien, era sakura

Sakura: lo siento…hinata?, perdón

Hinata solo se limito a ver a sakura su mirada era de enojo de odio y cargado de lo que había pasado….

Hinata: fíjate por dónde vas

Sakura: oye, tranquilizante

Hinata: tranquilízate fácil para ti decirlo no?

Sakura: mira hinata no se que tengas pero, ya tranquila

Hinata no aguanto mas necesitaba desahogarse y sacar todo de su pecho

Hinata: lo que pasa, lo que pasa, es QUE UNA PERRA ESTA CON NARUTO eso es lo que me pasa

Sakura comprendió todo y hinata estaba realmente enojada se veía, que en cualquier momento iba a a ser algo, y por la situación no se veía bien

Sakura: esta bien ya entendí, hinata, ya tranquila debes de calmarte

Hinata: y cómo? Si esa, esa perra……

Sakura una vez esta bien pero dos veces a su amiga era algo que ya no le parecía

Sakura: hinata ya en primero ino, no es una perra, y en segundo, tu no eras nada de naruto, mas que una simple amiga, entiende, ella no te iso nada malo

Hinata: como que no ella sabia lo que siento por el, y me dices que no me iso nada malo?

Sakura: si tu no eras la dueña de naruto, diablos hinata, la verdad no se de que te enoja? Si el no esta contigo, es tu culpa, tuviste tantas oportunidades y de poder estar con el y lo único que asías es, "he naruto-kun bueno yo nada" asi que no culpes a nadie por esto

Hinata: lo dices muy fácil por que no sabes lo que siento

Esto fue lo que de verdad ya no podía aguantar mas y era algo que sakura, iba dejarle en claro a hinata

sakura: que, que no se lo que estas pasando, tu no sabes nada, crees que no me duele ver al chico que amo con otra, crees que no me duele, verlo con mi mejor amiga, por dios hinata los veo y quiero correr quitárselo de encima y tenerlo para mi pero, yo me di cuenta que cometí el mismo error que tu estuve hay y no ise nada para que el ha ora estuviera conmigo, estuve en un error y ha ora lo pago……pero lo veo en sus ojos de ambos son felices y si amas a una persona de verdad lo que mas te ace feliz es que el sea feliz con o sin ti……..asi que no digas que no siento lo mismo que tu hinata y que pensé lo mismo que tu hacia ino….¡¡¡¡¡¡¡eras mi amiga!!!!!!!

sakura tenía los ojos ocultos tras su cabello y sus mejillas surcaban las gotas de lagrimas que fluían cada vez más rápido, ella se dio cuenta hasta que los vio juntos, lo que el verdaderamente significaba para ella, pero ya no tenía derecho a proclamar su cariño, no porque ya no estuviera sino, por que ella no lo merecía

Hinata: tu no entiendes, el, yo…..yo fui la única que iso algo yo estuve hay para lo de pain yo….yo no lo pienso dejar así nada mas

sakura: ya veo tu no lo amas, tu estas obsesionada con el

Hinata: piensa lo que quieras, al final si tu te resignas mejor

Diciendo eso ella salió, sabiendo lo que tenia que a ser en este momento

Continuara…..

notas del autor

ha a todos los fans del naruhina lo lamento se que despues de esto me ban a odiar, pero les prometo que ara un fica de naruhina en compensación, no se cuando……pero lo are asi que no me odien jejeje….y ps a los demás esperar el sig cap

debo decir que sigo el fic, por ustedes y lo terminare cuando ustedes quieran porque mi trabajo es para todos mis lectores que a pesar de todos los que me vistan parece que solo a cuatro le esta latiendo este fic así que este cap se los dedico a los cuatro que an seguido mi historia de verdad es por ustedes que continuo. Por ustedes y porque me late escribir jeje pero se los agradezco y a los demás que leen esta historia de naruino ps ya dejen sus reviews, vamos son gratis

jeje se me robe la frase


	6. byakugan, rasengan y lagrimas

Q tal chicos chicas pues nada mas, el sexto cap. pensando q esta historia les guste tanto como me está gustando a mi

De verdad perdón la tardanza no fue que quisiera olvidarlo pero tuvo que hacer algunos trabajos y estado un tanto ocupado pero a qui les traigo el sexto y decirles que este fic va seguir hasta donde ustedes quieran

Capitulo 6 byakugan, rasengan y lágrimas

Sakura había intentado alcanzar a hinata, sabía que hinata estaba inestable, y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, no era un momento agradable pero que podía hacer, la avía perdido, fue muy rápida, ¿dónde diablos estará?

Sakura al no tener ningún rastro de hinata salió en busca de alguien que pudiera a ser que hinata recapacitará

Mientras con ino y naruto

Una explosión, mientras que la bola de hule desaparecía, ino estaba visiblemente cansada, a ser explotar la pelota le había costado tanto y ella ya sentía como las manos le quemaban

Ino: ha ora que sigue?

Naruto: ino-chan creo que ya ha sido bastante por hoy estas muy cansada, creo que después de una rato de descanso…

Ino: no, me dijiste que son tres pasos ¿no?, ya domine dos asi que solo me falta el ultimo..

Naruto: aun así no debes de llevar tu cuerpo al límite a parte nadie puede dominar el rasengan tan fácil de hecho yo tarde semanas, y tú has logrado más de lo que yo logre en un día

Ino: entonces solo explícame el tercer paso

Naruto: bueno, solo porque eres muy linda cuando eres tan persistente

Ino se sonrojo, ella no quería aprender el rasengan nada más porque si había dos cosas que ella quería, la primera pasar tiempo con su nuevo novio y la segunda demostrarle que ella era fuerte y que podía presumir de ella con cualquiera

Naruto tomo un globo lo inflo hasta que tuvo el tamaño más grande que un puño, lo tomo en su mano y luego solo se quedo tomándolo, ino solo veía al globo, pero no le pasaba nada

Ino: y?

Naruto: mira tienes que a ser eso

Ino: qué?

Naruto en su otra mano empezó ha generar un mini torbellino, ella solo, vio era un perfecto circulo, ella entendió que era lo que avía echo la rotación para generar primero el chakra para formar el torbellino y la potencia para la velocidad y energía para el estallido y la fuerza para generar más poder y mantenerlo estable

Naruto: Tienes que hacerlo de este tamaño y con la misa forma debe de ser un perfecto circulo

Ino: ya veo

Naruto: pero a hora no debes de descansar estas ya muy cansada

Ino: si pero, explícame ¿Cómo lo mantienes?

Naruto: concentración, mantenerlo en un punto fijo cuesta al principio pero, si te concentras, en un solo punto en tu mano y lo mantienes así después se vuelve un acto reflejo

Ino: un punto, ya veo

Naruto: si te cuesta

El saco un plumón es ese momento de la bolsa en donde llevaba todos los globos y pelotas, por si lo llegaba a necesitar

Tomo la mano de ino y dibujo un símbolo de la hoja en ella

Naruto: solo te debes de concentrar en este punto y listo, nada mas

Ino: solo en este punto

Lo dijo mas para si que como una respuesta, mientras observaba fijamente su mano

Naruto: creo que ya es muy tarde vamos a comer algo, vamos yo invito

Dándole una sonrisa de esas las que naruto da, las que siempre son sinceras

Ino: vamos

Ino estaba cansada, había ido a comer algo con naruto, ya era muy tarde y ella ya tenía que ir a su casa, naruto como buen novio se había ofrecido llevarla, pero ella se negó argumentando que iba a ir con sakura-chan, naruto pensó que era para a ser cosas de niña, y era justo que ella tuviera un rato con sus amigas avían pasado las últimas semanas ellos dos así que estaba bien salir con sus amigos debes en cuando

Naruto aprovecharía para ver a quien se encontraba se avían separado y el iba en su rumbo

Ino solo pensaba que avía pasado bien el día su intención era encontrar a hinata, y hablar con ella y pensó que debía de ser una plática de mujeres, y no quería que naruto se sintiera incomodo así que ella le dijo que iba a ir con sakura

ino ya estaba cansada pero no podía a ser esto otro día tenían que hablar

Pero donde la encontraría, el hecho de encontrarla desapareció al verla enfrente suyo

Ino: hinata, yo estaba, iba, yo quería hablar contigo

Hinata: yo no quiero hablar

Ino: hinata?

De un momento a otro se vio titubeando al ver como hinata le avía lanzado una kunai, si ella la había atacado, por eso dudo de sus propios instintos, pero sabía que si se quedaba en dirección de la kunai la mataba tan lógico como eso, pero el hecho de que su "amiga" le atacara era algo que la tomo por sorpresa

Pero la sorpresa solo duro unos cuantos momentos, ino esquivo la kunai

Pero…demonios ella ya estaba cansada hasta el tope pero no podía dar signos de debilidad, lo sabia solo con ver la mirada de hinata, una mirada que había visto antes, esa mirada de odio como si lo único que estuviera en su mente era un odio tan increíblemente expresivos en los ojos de hinata de su amiga, pero sabía algo, que si titubeaba, todo se iba al demonio

Mientras todo esto ocurría, naruto solo caminaba sin nada, pensando en lo feliz que era en este momento, tal vez nunca imagino que en su vida amorosa ella, una linda rubia de ojos azules, como él, claro ella y el eran se hecho tan parecidos, orgullosos tenaces y siempre que lo pensaba le parecia bien, compartían cosas en común pero también ambos tenía su carácter y eso era algo mejor una relación donde todo es miel sobre hojuelas es algo aburrida, monótona y nunca funciona, no hay una vida amorosa perfecta, pero el era nuevo en esto de las relaciones así que no sabía si lo que el suponía con esto estaba más o menos correcto

Pero lo que si sabía que era correcto era que el la quería y que no solo era algo por que él estuviera necesitado de afecto, cualquiera lo hubiera pensado incluso naruto lo pensó por un momento pero después, comparo algo que no debía de hacer pero era lo mejor sobre cómo eran sus sentimientos él no podía haber olvidado a sakura de una noche a otra, pero supuso mucho sobre esto ya que al comparar esto con sus sentimientos hacia la que ahora era su novia, se dio cuenta de tantas cosas

Como el hecho de que ellas eran perecidas un tanto en su carácter, ambas fuertes y competitivas, eso demostraba que a naruto le gustaban las chics fuertes, ambas eran bellas, eso era algo obvio a él le gustan las chicas lindas, físicamente, claro como a cualquier chico de su edad pero, lo que realmente le importaban era lo que le gustaba de cada una que las hacia diferenciar, sakura era su primer amor y hasta este momento el mentiría si dijera que ya no existía ese amor, pero aun así, en ino el no podía explicar porque pero, era algo que el veía en sus ojos algo como si ella viera atreves de el como si el fuera un libro que ella podía leer sin ningún tipo de problemas, esto no le molestaba pero si sentía que era la única chica que lo conociera tan afondo como para llegar a conocerlo tan bien

Eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella lo que poco a poco lo estaba….enamorando creando un amor más maduro, el sabia que ella no era una florecita que necesitaba de ser cuidada todo el tiempo y eso lo comprobó hoy, ella domino pasos para crear el rasengan, que el tardo tanto

Supo que ella era fuerte pero aun así al comprobárselo hoy el sentía la necesidad de protegerla en cada momento...tal vez por la idea de un novio protector que el conocía, un cliché en el que el pensaba que era, pero aun así no era por hombría ni nada tan inmaduro de querer demostrar algo, era que el sentía que debía de hacerlo….no no era un deber era más un deseo…si exacto era eso el deseaba mantenerla a salvo

Naruto se mantenía tanto en sus propias divagaciones que él no sabía, quien pasaba junto a el

¿?: Pago por tus pensamientos

Naruto: ¿?

Neji: hola naruto-kun, repito pago por tus pensamientos

Naruto rio un poco

Naruto: hola neji, yo bueno estoy bien solo que, neji, alguna vez has pensado en proteger a alguien más que por un deber sea más por puro deseo?

Neji: pues sí, más de lo que crees

Naruto: porque lo haces?

Neji: tal vez, creo que es por simple……a-amor

Neji se veía bastante avergonzado y era más una respuesta para el que para naruto

Neji: tu porque?

Naruto esbozo una gran sonrisa, neji le avía aclarado bastantes dudas que el tenia claro no podía ser exactamente igual el mismo sentimiento, pero se parecía en algo el deseo de proteger y eso era una señal de cariño y tal vez de amor

Naruto: tal vez igual, por amor

Ambos solo se quedaron asimilando lo que habían descubierto, solo era algo tan fácil como el cariño el amor ha alguien, así de fácil y sencillo

¿?: Naruto, neji, necesito su ayuda

Naruto: sakura-chan, que sucede?

Sakura: chicos algo grave y créanme cuando digo que es grave

Neji: que sucede?

Ino solo esquivaba a diestra y siniestra en el estado en el que se encontraba era lo único que podía hacer era esquivar, pero diablos hinata era demasiada rápida y con su byakugan, peor, no tenia defensa alguna y su chakra se estaba agotando tan solo con con el hecho de esquivar los golpes que hinata le enviaba si quería ganar tenía que usar la cabeza, ¿pero cómo?

Hinata solo atacaba a diestra y siniestra su objetivo no era acabar con ella de un solo golpe no necesitaba utilizar su sus jutsus lo veía en el cuerpo de ino ya que ella sola se estaba cansado, solo tenía que llevarla al límite y por cómo veía la situación no sería tan difícil

Ino concentro toda energía que tenia lo que ella necesitaba era tiempo para pensar cómo podría atacar pero con hinata sobre de ella era algo difícil de lograr, ella solo la atacaba sin ningún tipo de patrón solo era por mero impulso…..eso es ya sabía que debía de hacer, si había aprendido de naruto algo indirectamente estos años era esta técnica

Ino: Kage Bunshin no jutsu

Para dar acto seguido a las replicas de ella misma, formo alrededor de ocho, pero esto solo era para crear una barrera, ganar tiempo hinata no atacaba de una forma monocorde eran solo golpes al azar y al igual que ino estaba en su límite, el punto era igualar su nivel, cansarla pero sus clones no durarían si los lanzaba a pelear tenia que utilizarlos bien, y ella ya tenia la idea perfecta

Hinata no podía diferenciar cual era la ino real, de inmediato pensó en que los clones pelearían pensando que el numero le ayudaría, pero los clones no se movían solo estaba estáticos todos rodearon a hinata en un circulo

Hinata: atacar así, no te va servir de nada

Inos: quien dijo que te atacaríamos

Hinata no entendía cual era la táctica de ino, eran en total nueve clones, una de ellas la original, así que decidió atacar

Ino solo pensaba en que hinata avía caído en su trampa

Hinata atacaba a cada clon esperando las respuestas de sus ataques pero lo único que hacían eran esquivar el ataque, hinata pareció entender todo por completo, ino creó los clones para atacar a diestra y siniestra, por consecuencia ella se cansaría pero, no iba a caer, y si ino creía que ella era tan tonta como para caer en una trampa tan idiota estaba equivocada, así que atacaría pero de la mejor forma, no con unos simples ataques, no funcionaban así que atacaría en cerio

Hinata: Hakke Rokujūyonshō

La técnica de los 64 puntos, fue utilizada de inmediato contra la primera ino, la cual de haber terminado despareció en una oleada de humo

Hinata: Hakke Rokujūyonshō La técnica fue utilizada contra la segunda ino que de igual forma que la primera desapareció en una oleada de humo

Lo mismo paso con la tercera, cuarta, quinta, sexta, séptima, hinata empezaba a desesperarce, la furia la consumía pero noto lo siguiente que solo quedaban dos y una era la original

Una de las dos inos que quedaban de inmediato se lanzo asía ella, hinata supo que era un clon, la ultima y patética defensa de ino lanzar a un clon para pelear, hinata esquivo al clon, y fue directo hacia la otra ino

Hinata: Hakke Rokujūyonshō

El último ataque de los 64 puntos que produciría, mientras atacaba a ino ella sentía como la rabia salía en cada golpe propinado, se sintió bien y a la vez se odiaba así misma por esta sensación de placer que sentía con cada golpe, dios se sentía también los contaba, prácticamente los podía saborear, era sádico pero puso todo su cuerpo y energía en esos golpes, 45, 46, 47…….los contaba sabiendo que con cada golpe acababa con ella y ganaba a naruto

Los golpes continuaban, 62, 63, y 64, el último golpe perfectamente proporcionado en el punto donde debía de ser Cuando ino se desvaneció, en la última ráfaga de humo.

Entonces era un clon

Hinata solo se volteo de inmediato a ver a ino, la vista se le nublo, en su mano se estaba formando un pequeño torbellino azul, era, era un rasengan la técnica de naruto, esto hiso que a hinata sele nublara la vista, debió ser ella quien supiera hacer esa técnica debió de ser ella quien debió aprenderla de naruto, no ino ella no debía de saberla por enseñanza de naruto-kun ninguna de las dos tenia energía, chakra, nada era un milagro que ambas estuvieran de pie hinata comprendió todo, había caído en la trampa de ino, su plan era cansarle en eso acertó pero no era en atacarle quería que ella atacar de una forma seria nada de ataques al azar, y ella le había dado con unas de sus mejores técnicas poniendo todo de sí en cada vez que la había ejecutado, no solo avía caído en la trampa, prácticamente ella hiso todo el trabajo para ino, y esto no ayudaba al estado de hinata, solo creció más el odio mas las ganas de matarla que importa que ya no tenga chakra que importa que ya no tenga energía que importa que era……su amiga

Ambas atacaron solo se escucho la explosión, hinata e ino ambas a un punto…el corazón

Hinata con su byakugan a un punto

Ino con el rasengan a un punto Pero todo acabo tan rápido, ambas certero solo se sintió esos corazones destrozados, no por ninguno de los ataques…sino por una amistad destrozada

Ambas tiradas en ambos extremos del campo de batalla, y con el poco aliento de vida que se les escapaba, lo único que podía hacer era sollozar una lágrima

nota del autor

wow esta pelea me la había imaginado ase tiempo pero y creo que ya debía de ser algo de acción en la historia aunque siento que la ise un poco dramática, solo recuerden esta historia es de ustedes y seguirá hasta que ustedes me digan asta aquí mientras tanto, esperen el siguiente capitulo ha y otra ves perdón por la tardanza, pero espero que la espera alla valido la pena ^_^ Ha y de paso promociono, mi foro, .ws


	7. yo la quiero

El capitulo siete bajo sugerencia de amigos y uno que otro comentario, escribo el nuevo cap

Ha y si lo sigo escribiendo en formato scrip es porque a si lo quiero y quiero mucho a mi fic por eso lo mantengo como esta

Capitulo 7 yo la quiero

Sakura deseaba encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudar a detener a hinata de cualquier cosa que ella intentara hacer

Nunca en toda su vida vio a hinata de esa…..forma, nunca en su vida vio esa mirada de odio, por lo menos no en alguien como hinata, tan sensible y tímida imposible que ella estuviera en sus cabales

Sakura se percato de las personas perfectas para esto, naruto y neji, perfecto ambos estaban juntos

Sakura: Naruto, neji, necesito su ayuda

Naruto:¿ sakura-chan, que sucede?

Sakura: chicos algo grave y créanme cuando digo que es grave

Neji: ¿qué sucede?

Sakura en el camino les comento, claro suprimiendo la pequeña conversación que tuvieron ella y hinata, pero si el hecho de que estaba enojada y fuera de si y que toda esa rabia iba hacia ino

Naruto: pero aun no comprendo, ¿Por qué hinata esta tan enojada con ino?

Sakura: bueno, creo que debe de ser el hecho de que estas saliendo con ino

Naruto: espera, sigo sin comprender que tiene que ver eso, con el enojo de hinata

Sakura quería detenerse para explicárselo con calma pero debido a la situación no era lo más conveniente

Sakura: mira naruto, tu le gustas a hinata

Neji bajo la mirada mientras que hacia una mueca con la mirada mientras, naruto casi se resbalaba por el impacto de aquella declaración

Flash back

Aquella conversación que tuvo con Shikamaru cuando necesitaba un concejo sobre su primera cita con ino

Shikamaru: en ese caso, pues debes de entender ino es muy impulsiva, también tiene un carácter de los mil demonios es un tanto como una versión en rubia de...sakura

Naruto: de verdad nunca me había fijado

Shikamaru: porque tu no ves a ninguna mujer que no sea sakura, ablando de eso y porque el cambio tan repentino que ahora te gustan rubias?

Fin del flash back

Era cierto el no miro a nadie más que a sakura eso era verdad, pero él nunca se dio cuenta de nada, a él nunca le pareció que hinata sintiera nada por él, pero a hora que lo pensaba había algo que siempre a tenido, pero algo le mantenía en su mente, cuando fue la pelea con pain, el vio a hinata, pero solo era un vago recuerdo

Pero para el siempre hinata le pareció rara, siempre que le hablaba ella parecía que le daba miedo no miedo no, era más bien pena, siempre que estaba junto a ella le daba pena hablar con el

Pero en este momento no debía divagar tanto, ya habría tiempo pare ello en este momento era encontrar a hinata o a ino, el se preocupaba mas por ino, era lógico que se preocupara por su novia, no solo era eso, el la había dejado demasiado débil por su entrenamiento

Mientras sakura debes en cuando veía las expresiones de ambos, tanto de neji como de naruto, en ambos veía una expresión de preocupación, pero no pudo evitar sentir un deje de celos al ver la cara de naruto, con una expresión de preocupación, pero no era como las otras, estaba combinada con miedo, lo más probable era que estaba asustado porque algo malo le pasara a ino, le recordó cuando el la cuidaba, por un momento sintió por el enojo de hinata hacia ino, pero también savia que ella era la culpable por que al igual hinata, tuvo tantas oportunidades con el pero nunca actuó

Todos estaban divagando en sus problemas, pero ni rastro de hinata o ino esto estaba mal, cuando a neji, supo qué hacer

Neji: esperen, se lo que debo de hacer, byakugan

Era una buena idea, su b byakugan, podía servir con una mirada telescópica era, una idea perfecta

Neji miraba hasta donde podía, pero solo no encontraba a hinata, asta que alcanzo a ver a dos figuras las cuales parecían que estaban en una disputa pero no sabía quiénes eran

Neji: creo que las encontré pero, no estoy completamente seguro

Sakura: ¿a qué distancia se encuentran?

Neji: no estoy seguro pero están en esa dirección

Naruto: pues es la única información que tenemos así que vamos

Los tres seguían lo más rápido que les podía, naruto encabezaba a los tres segundo de neji y de sakura, cuando llegaron vieron que efectivamente eran hinata e ino

Estaban completamente sorprendidos cuando veían como ambas iban directo hacia su contrincante, sakura observo como ino en su mano derecha tenía un rasengan y era algo que naruto tampoco paso por alto, mientras que neji observaba como hinata acumulaba chakra en las puntas de los dedos medio e índice, era tal la cantidad de chakra que incluso ya se podía observar como una pequeña bola de energía en sus dedos

Los tres estaban corriendo hacia ellas pero solo un pensamiento cruzo por las mentes de los tres "debimos de llegar más rápido" ese pensamiento se convirtió en una verdad absoluta al ver como ambos ataques eran efectuados entre ino y hinata

Acto seguido la explosión que conllevo hiso que los tres cayeran al piso, mientras el polvo se asentaba naruto alcanzo a ponerse de pie lo más rápido que podía mientras corría en dirección de ino, que había terminado en un extremo del campo de batalla

Por su parte neji corría en dirección a hinata, ambas sangraban de la nariz y boca, naruto alcanzo a ver que de los ojos de ino se podían ver las lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, por la misma parte de hinata

Naruto y neji tomaron en sus brazos a ino y hinata respectivamente, tenían que actuar rápido ellas dos estaban completamente mal

Sakura que veía atónita la escena no podía caber en si ella vio la pelea o lo que pudo alcanzar a ver, nunca vio a hinata tan enojada y mucho menos sabía que ino sabia el rasengan, ella lo debió de a ver aprendido de naruto, pero en este momento no había cavidad de sacar conjeturas, se tenía que actuar

Sakura: debemos de llevarlas al hospital, yo voy por tsunade-sama, ustedes vallan adelantándose

Sakura salió disparada hacia la oficina de tsunade era altas horas pero aun así esperaba encontrarla

Mientras tanto neji y naruto saltaban o prácticamente volaban de techo en techo, lamentablemente para ellos el hospital estaba un poco más lejos, y todavía les faltaba una buena distancia que recorrer

Pero la velocidad que llevaban aceleraban a cada salto, tanto ino como hinata estaban inconscientes ninguna de ellas daba señal de vida que alarmaba a ambos, por suerte el hospital ya se veía y cada paso se acercaba cada vez mas

Pasaron unos breves momentos hasta que ellos llegaran al hospital

Para su suerte tsunade y sakura ya avían llegado, ya tenían preparadas unas camillas y los doctores que asistirían tsunade

Neji y naruto pusieron a hinata y a ino para llevarlas a las salas de urgencias, neji y naruto iban tras de ellos cuando sakura intervino en su camino para impedirles el paso

Sakura: esperen no pueden entrar

Naruto: pero, sakura

Sakura: nada, ambos deben de esperar, solo le estorbarían a tsunade-sama

Neji: pero, debemos de ver que pasa

Sakura: no me hagan decirles otra vez no pueden yo les mantendre al tanto

Diciendo esto sakura entro a la sala de emergencias

Habían pasado ya una horas, y en ese tiempo neji, había ido a avisarle a lord Hiashi Hyūga llegando de inmediato hacia la sala de espera exigiendo que tsunade saliera a informarle, que sucedía con la heredera del clan, visto que tsunade seguía en la sala de emergencia no podía dejar sola a ninguna de las chicas

Naruto estaba sentado en la sala junto a neji y el lord Hiashi que parecía que no le dava importancia a la presencia de naruto solo esperaba noticias de su hija Después de otras horas, que para muchos de ellos parecían eternas, por fin salió tsunade cansada y con unas visibles ojeras acompañadas de gotas de sudor que surcaba su rostro dando a entender que lo que lo que acababa de hacer era una labor bastante difícil

Lord Hiashi: ¿que sucede como esta mi hija?

Tsunade: bueno lord Hyūga, hinata es la que menos tiene problemas, si estuvo en un estado delicado pero por suerte sus heridas son externas solo tendrá unas leves quemaduras y debe de descansar

Lord Hyūga se avía calmado rápidamente y por un momento pareció esbozar una pequeña sonrisa

Por un lado se sintió bien por hinata pero el otro el que le daba miedo preguntar por su novia

Naruto: t-t tsunade-sama ¿Cómo esta……ino?

Tsunade solo vio como naruto preguntaba con un nerviosismo incluso agregando un "sama" como si eso hiciera el estado de ino mejorar pero lo lamentable de todo es que ese no era lo que ocurriría

Tsunade: naruto….ven

Tsunade se llevo a naruto a un lugar más apartado para decirle el estado de ino

Tsunade: mira naruto no te pienso mentir, la verdad que el estado de ino es…..deplorable

Naruto: pero ella, pero ella…como…..¿porque hinata está en mejores condiciones que ella?

Tsunade: por que mira…hinata peleo pero lo que podía resistir…pero en el caso de ino….ella llevo su cuerpo al límite, los daños internos son más grandes de lo que pensé, incluso los canales de chakra están mal….me atrevería a decir que están destruidos, pero es un milagro que pudiéramos mantenerla con vida tanto tiempo

Naruto: ¿q-quieres decir?

Tsunade: si naruto, lo más probable es que ino….muera

lo más probable es que ino muera, muera, muera, esa eran las únicas palabras que resonaba en la mente de naruto

Naruto: pero, pero yo la quiero

Soltándose a llorar y tomando un abraso de parte de tsunade que trataba de confortarlo

No entendía bien lo que ocurría pero sabía que a naruto le dolía como no tenía idea, mientras que solo repetía "yo la quiero, yo la quiero"

"**yo la quiero"**

Nota del autor

Pues el cap 7 y si no llego a subir el octavo antes les digo desde a hora feliz navidad, y decirle mi fic se lo dedico a todos ustedes mis lectores y toso aquel que me deje comentarios aparte de los grandes chicos que siguen esta historia a ellos mas que a nadie se las dedico y si no me dejan comentarios, se nos muere ino

No es broma pero dejen comentarios

^_^


	8. vida por vida

El octavo…siendo sincero cuando idee la historia siendo honesto no pensé que mi historia llegara a gustar tal vez a uno o dos pero conforme que he visto comentarios y visitas que he visto que le hacen al fic me ayuda a seguir escribiendo, siempre sacándome cada parte del fic prácticamente de la manga, no del manga de la manga, pero bueno mejor los dejo con el octavo…cap

Capitulo 8 vida por vida

Habían pasado un día completo, desde la pelea de hinata e ino, la primera estaba solo cansada sin más daños de lo imaginables, pero lamentablemente para ino no era la misma suerte, naruto, no tenía permiso de entrar al cuarto de ino por descanso, pero según tsunade, ella no va a sobrevivir, naruto no podía entrar al cuarto pero no se iba a ir se quedaría hasta el final

Del otro lado de la sala de espera sakura había estado observando como naruto solo permanecía estático lo único que le importaba era el estado de ino toda aquella noticia que se le pudiera dar, sakura solo estaba para ayudar a su amiga y por petición de naruto y de ella misma tsunade cánselo algunos compromisos del día para estar al pendiente de ino, sakura entro al cuarto de ino ella estaba plácidamente dormida pero su piel estaba extrañamente blanca o más de lo normal

Sakura: tsunade-sama ¿por….porque ino esta tan blanca?

Tsunade: porque la sangre no está llegando a todo el cuerpo

Sakura: pero entonces, porque…..

Tsunade: ¿Por qué sigue viva?

Sakura no podía hablar así que solo asintió a su con su cabeza, tsunade solo miro hacia la dirección de ino, que estaba tan tranquila parecía que solo estaba dormida

Tsunade: la verdad es que los canales de chakra pueden que están trabajando para mantener el cuerpo vivo y toda la energía que tiene la esta manteniendo viva, es un mecanismo que utiliza el cuerpo a veces, cuando el cuerpo tiene heridas tan grabes la presión sanguínea baja al mínimo y los canales de chakra actúan, asiendo que sigan funcionado los órganos, y el cuerpo entra en un estado de internación

Sakura: ¿de-des pues que pasa?

Tsunade: en casos como estos donde no se puede hacer nada, el chakra se agota y el cuerpo……el cuerpo muere

Sakura: pero, pero si hinata peleo como ino, llego en el mismo estado que ino ¿Por qué ella salió con mejor suerte?

Tsunade: lo más probable es que hinata estaba muy agotada con quemaduras y una leve hemorragia interna pero nada que no se pueda controlar, pero en el caso de ino, sucedió dos cosas, uno que ella estaba casi sin energía presenta un caso de agotamiento extremo, su nivel de chakra están critico a tal grado que me sorprende que siga viva y la segunda mira ve esto

Sakura se acerco a ino en el cual tsunade le levanto un poco la ropa que llevaba, en el cual la dejo un tanto al descubierto el pecho de ino, que presentaba un hematoma muy grande prácticamente parecía que la necropsia empezaba a presentarse

Sakura: ¿que le sucede?

Tsunade: pues, los hematomas aparecieron por la acumulación de sangre, lo mas probable es que se produjera una gangrena, la sangre no coagula, pero en su estado no me atrevería a intervenirla a una cirugía

Tsunade se detuvo bajo la mirada, y toma aire para darle la noticia a sakura

Tsunade: mira, no te pienso mentir, no hay nada que se pueda a ser, los hematomas demuestran que los vasos sanguíneos no funcionan se ha acumulado toda la sangre, si funcionan aun los órganos es porque el chakra los mantiene en funcionamiento pero llegara a un punto en el que ella……muera

Sakura: pe-pero tsunade, eso no, hinata recibió un ataque muy fuerte, entiendo que ino este agotada pero, el ataque que recibió hinata no era para que estuviera en tan buenas condiciones

Tsunade: ¿Qué ataque recibió hinata?

Sakura: fue un rasengan, yo lo vi y fue un ataque directo

Tsunade: no, no fue un rasengan, o por lo menos no uno convencional

Sakura: ¿Cómo?, yo lo vi era un rasengan

Tsunade: dime que tamaño tenia, ¿era del mismo tamaño del que crea naruto?

Sakura: bueno, pues…no era un poco más grande

Tsunade: ¿que tanto?

Sakura: pues no se tal vez el doble

Tsunade: sabes que el rasengan no debe de ser así de grande, mira dominar el rasengan no es algo fácil, como me lo describes eso fue algo parecido al rasengan pero más como una acumulación de chakra, tal ves era "parecido" a un rasengan, pero no era tal cual, fue lo suficiente para dañar y noquear a hinata pero no para tanto, pero no el daño que un rasengan haría

Sakura: ¿no hay nada que hacer?

Tsunade: no

Ambas mujeres observaban a ino, dormir plácidamente, parecía que podría despertar en cualquier momento, pero no lo haría, sakura estaba tan dolida que no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas por su amiga

Sakura: tsunade, puede, puede naruto pasar a ver a ino

Tsunade: si, si sakura, naruto puede pasar, al final no puede empeorar el estado de ino, ¿pero estas segura que naruto debe de verla?

Sakura: bueno, sería peor que no la viera

Sakura salió hacia la sala de espera para ver a naruto, sentado con una expresión monótona sin vida parecía que no podía tener ninguna sensación de sentimiento, solo hay viendo hacia un punto fijo

Sakura: naruto, puedes pasar a ver a ino

Naruto no cambio su semblante, solo dirigió su mirada hacia sakura, que por la expresión que tenia no era algo satisfactoria

Naruto: sakura-chan dime, tsunade dijo que tal vez….ella

Pero naruto no pudo acabar con la frase ya que si lo hacia las lagrimas estaban a punto de escaparse de sus ojos, el semblante y silencio de sakura fue la única respuesta que el necesitaba

Naruto: sakura-chan…dime ¿hinata, sigue en el hospital?

Sakura: bueno s-si, pero por…..

Naruto: llévame con ella

Sakura no entendía, pero obedeció y llevo a naruto hacia la habitación donde se encontraba hinata

Hinata ya estaba despierta y solo observaba el techo, naruto entro ala habitación junto con sakura, hinata volvió la vista en dirección de naruto el mantenía su semblante serio pero poco a poco su semblante empezó a cambiar se torno mas y mas…..furioso, sakura pensó que lo mejor era sujetar a naruto para que el no cometiera nada tonto

Naruto: ¿sabes lo que hiciste?

Hinata: na-naruto-k…..

Naruto: ¿sabes lo que hiciste?, por tu culpa, por tu maldita culpa, ino va a morir

Hinata no tenia palabras en su defensa después de lo que ocurrió, ella había reflexionado sobre cómo había actuado y de verdad sentía mal de lo que ocurrió pero, no sabía que tan mal estaba ino, y al como estaba naruto, y lo que le dijo la hiso sentir tan mal pero no tan mal cuando naruto solo dijo

Naruto: yo, yo te odio

De inmediato salió de la habitación, por temor a que en su arrebato de ira pudiera hacer algo mas sakura salió detrás de él, dejando a hinata llorando y pidiendo perdón

Naruto solo se quedo en el pasillo apretando su puño a tan grado que la sangre empezaba a emanar de este

Naruto: sakura llévame donde esta ino

Sakura: es-estás seguro, estas muy……alterado

Naruto: estoy bien llévame con ella, por favor

Sakura llevo a naruto hala habitación de ino, ella seguía dormida tan plácidamente

Naruto: déjanos por favor

Sakura titubeo al principio pero lo único que naruto asía era tomar la mano de ino, asi que no vio nada malo en dejarlos por un tiempo, así que deicidio dejarlos solo

Naruto se sentó junto a la cama de ino para volver a tomar su mano

Naruto: no es justo

Asi se mantenía tan fijo en ella que, el tiempo era algo muy relativo, para el avían pasado apenas uno minutos no se dio cuenta que ya había pasado mas de media hora

Quería hacer algo curarla, pero no podía hacerlo , o tal vez podía hacer algo

Naruto empezó a concentrarse y entablar una conversación con quien naruto pensaba era la única salvación, así que empezó a concentrarse

Naruto se encontraba enfrente de la jaula del Kyubi

Kyubi: ¿qué quieres uzumaki naruto?

Naruto: sabes lo que quiero

Kyubi: ¿salvar a tu noviecita?, eso no es de mi interés

Naruto:¡¡ mira estúpido zorro!!, siempre me has ayudado ¿Por qué rayos a hora no?

Kyubi: si te he ayudado antes es por interés, si mueres yo muero no me beneficia

Naruto se hinco ante la feroz bestia frente a el

Naruto: por favor, te lo ruego, por favor

Kyubi: patético, aunque me importara alguna vida, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, uzumaki naruto

Naruto: no si, si puedes, ¡¡debe de a ver algo que puedas hacer!!

El demonio se mantuvo quieto, cuando en su gigantesca cara se vio como se dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su cara, una sonrisa casi macabra

Kyubi: de acuerdo naruto uzumaki pero tu tendrás que llevar las consecuencias de tu decisión, no puedo dar vida,¡¡así que vida por vida!!

Naruto regreso a la habitación del hospital, por un momento todo era normal, pero ese momento se acaba el empezó a sentir que algo emanaba de si, el chakra rojo salió de cada poro de piel el trato de moverse pero no podía el estaba completamente engarrotado, el chakra del Kyubi, empezó a dirigirse hacia por debajo de la puerta, cuando la voz del Kyubi sonó en su cabeza

Kyubi: vida por vida, uzumaki naruto, y gracias a ti se llegar a esa vida

El chakra salió por debajo de la habitación como un manto rojo después, de un momento el chakra volvió a la habitación para cubrir a ino de nuevo, por un momento el manto rojo estuvo sobre ino, para desvanecerse sobre ella

Ino, su color de piel regresaba a poco, sus heridas internas desaparecían el hematoma que estaba sobre su pecho se desvanecía poco a poco, ella estaba…..bien

Por un momento naruto, supo que estaba bien,completamente sana, se había curado perfectamente, no pudo evitar sacar unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad

Ese momento desapareció por el ruido que se hacia afuera, naruto salió

Su cara no pudo contener el impacto de que recibió al verla tirada y sin vida

Kyubi: tu responsabilidad uzumaki naruto, te lo dije vida por vida

Naruto, no pudo contener un grito, porque era, por que ella era……………

Continuara

Notas del autor

Que puedo decir esperen el noveno cap

^_^


	9. Mi culpa

Hola chicos, que paso, pues yo nada aquí na mas metiendo el noveno cap. digo ahora si me tarde, pero en mi eterna defensa entre de nuevo a mi querida escuela así que las vacaciones se acabaron y bueno ya saben el resto así q lo q importa la historia

Capitulo 9 Mi culpa

Ella estaba en el piso sin vida o eso aparentaba, Naruto alzo la mirada para encontrar con los ojos muertos de miedo de Hinata que solo observaba en el suelo a…Sakura

¿Cómo? Había ocurrido esto, cuando la frase del Kyubi resonó, vida por vida, eso era de lógica, le quito la vida a una para dárselo a otra eso era lo que pensaba Naruto

-no Uzumaki Naruto, solo te diré que esto será muy divertido para mí- la voz del Kyubi se escuchaba en toda su cabeza, ¿qué rayos quería decir?

Tsunade venia corriendo desde el lobby del hospital al escuchar que toda la gente se estaba arremolinando, pensando lo peor, corrió hasta el alboroto aunque no estaba esperando ver a Sakura inconsciente en el suelo

-¿Qué rayos paso?-decía histérica Tsunade al hincarse para tomar las señales de vida de sakura

Tsunade observo hacia Naruto que no tenía ningún tipo de respuesta, por lo que su mirada se dirigió hacia la de Hinata-Hinata dime ¿Qué paso?

-b-bu-bueno ella, no sé, solo se desmayo-Hinata solo parecía balbucear y su mirada era de angustia

-¿solo se desmayo?-Tsunade parecía mas asustada en cada momento

-si ella solo se desmayo-reafirmaba Hinata, por un momento parecía que ella también se iba a caer desmayada por la presión y el susto

Naruto solo se quedaba aun sin poder decir nada, ¿qué diablos había hecho?, más claro no podía ser el Kyubi le quito la vida a Sakura para dársela a Ino

-Naruto llévate a Hinata de aquí, y que diablos, ¿no puede nadie traerme una maldita camilla?

Naruto por un momento titubeo, pero recupero su control y tomo a Hinata y se La llevo. Naruto abrió la puerta de la habitación de Hinata para que esta pasara

-Naruto….yo lo siento-con la mirada baja y con lágrimas en los ojos

-no yo lo siento- dijo naruto con una mirada fría y parecía que no era el mismo naruto de siempre

-¿Por qué?-dijo hinata esperanzada

-porque…..yo hubiera preferido que fueras tu en vez de Sakura- para cerrar la habitación lentamente sin ni siquiera inmutar alguna mueca o algo mas en ese momento naruto no sabía qué rayos estaba pasando, solo respondió lo que pensaba

Hinata al escuchar la fría respuesta de naruto no supo que mas hacer que no fuera solo caer al suelo y llorar hasta que sus lágrimas la dejaran seca mientras abrasaba sus rodillas

Naruto estaba fuera no se había ido y solo se recargo en la puerta, mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Hinata, ¿Por qué le dijo algo tan Horrible? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan cruel?, porque lo sentía, tal vez si era cierto el no quería que nadie muriera pero si hubiera pasado que fuera Hinata dios casi lo deseaba, no eso no es verdad el no queria que nadie muriera era la rabia la culpa espera ¿culpa?, si era la culpa por su culpa ahora era sakura la que estaba mal y solo por su culpa

El aun amaba a Sakura tal vez no tan intensamente como antes, tal vez ha llegado a amar a Ino de la misma forma

Había hecho algo muy malo y esta terrible sensación hacia que la cabeza le diera vueltas y cada vez se sentía mas mareado y presionado, dios todo se le está nublando, solo alcanza a ver que alguien le pregunta si se encuentra bien, el solo balbucea cosas sin sentido asta que se desploma solo alcanzado a sostenerse con sus brazos en el suelo, lo único que alcanza a sentir en este momento es el la sensación de vomitar antes de perder el conocimiento por completo

El despertó en un lugar húmedo y…..familiar, el Kyubi, si era el lugar donde se encuentra la jaula del Kyubi, naruto se levanto y vio la gran cara del demonio sonriendo burlonamente

-¿Qué hiciste?-decía naruto parecía….tranquilo, tal vez porque ya sabía la respuesta que se le daría

-¿hice?, no uzumaki naruto, hiciste, yo no me hubiera metido en esto, pero bueno tu me lo pediste, yo te lo die era tu responsabilidad así carga con ella- parecía divertido, lo el demonio lo estaba disfrutando-pero para ser más fácil tu amiga no está muerta así que tu eres el que elije

-¿qué quieres decir?

-te lo pondré así, Uzumaki Naruto, en una mano tienes la vida de tu novia y en la otra la de tu amiga, tú decides quien muere, te lo dije, vida por vida

-eres despreciable- decía naruto incrédulo a lo que escuchaba, que clase de juego sádico y despreciable era y este…..este demonio solo disfrutaba lo que ocurría, disfrutaba el ver a naruto desesperado

-aunque te daré la opción de elegir, tu amiga no ha muerto así que tú decides, escoge bien

Naruto estaba a punto de decir o más bien maldecir al demonio cuando, en un simple parpadeo el yo no se encontraba enfrente de la jaula del Kyubi sino en una habitación del hospital

Estaba junto a Ino, el estaba completamente anonadado y por fin comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo

El no pudo evitar mirar en dirección a ino que estaba plácidamente dormida ya estaba fuera de peligro entre lo que podía ocurrir, aun así el no pudo evitar levantarse de su cama y dirigirse hacia la de Ino. El tomo una cilla para sentarse en esta y poder contemplarla mejor

-de verdad te amo-mientras la miraba tiernamente-pero no puedo matar a sakura, dios no te pienso matar ¿que debo hacer?

Tsunade entro en la habitación para descubrir a Naruto ya despierto, al menos eso eran buenas noticias

-veo que estas ya despierto, al menos tu estas bien-miraba un poco más tranquila hacia el chico que no despegaba la mirada de la bella chica

-dime vieja-en cualquier momento Naruto hubiera sido golpeado pero en este momento llamarla vieja era un buen signo de que él estaba mejor, o eso ella creía-¿cómo está Ino?

-ella está mejor de alguna forma ella está bien físicamente, aunque no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo ella se recupero, no sé si sea bueno o malo

-¿a qué te refieres?-decía naruto bastante curioso por la forma en la que esas palabras parecían tan contradictorias

-bueno ella está bien pero no parece dar ningún signo de vida-naruto se espanto por el comentario agrandando los ojos y poniendo un semblante de terror-no te preocupes, al decir que no da señales de vida me refiero a que parece no despertar, aunque todo indica que está bien, tal vez es que solo está cansada, pero- Tsunade cambio su rostro a uno completamente serio-que Sakura tiene los mismo síntomas, agregando la milagrosa recuperación de Ino es algo que no se puede explicar, dime Naruto ¿tú no tienes nada que ver con esto?

-no, como podría tener algo que ver- "dios soy un cobarde"

Tsunade sabía que no era posible que Ino se recupere por un milagro y si fuera así los milagros no ocurren así como así alguien permite que ocurran, y por ese alguien se refería a Naruto, pero cuestionarlo en este momento sería algo muy cruel había tenido un día difícil así que decidió dejar esto para después

-bueno Naruto será mejor que descanses será lo mejor así que te mantendremos en observación esta noche. Ya mañana hablaremos-Tsunade salió de la habitación de inmediato saco un billete de lotería y como era sus sospechas gano el premio grande, esto no era bueno

Mientras tanto Naruto se encontraba en una habitación o algo por el estilo pero era completamente negro no había nada ni nadie solo era un lugar oscuro él tenía miedo ¿dónde estaba? era lo único que le pasaba por la mente, aunque tenía piso ya que él se encontraba parado, aunque de un momento a otro el escucho una voz familiar

-es toda tú culpa que este casi muerta-era ino que tenía una mirada fría llena de odio

-¿Ino? Yo-Naruto no sabía que ocurría y eso se reflejaba en su rostro

-cállate, sabes si no fuera porque tú me fatigaste yo estaría bien y no me encontraría en estas condiciones, maldigo la hora en la que encontré-

-estoy de acuerdo con ella-

Naruto volteo para encontrar la dueña de la nueva voz que se escuchaba

-¿Sakura?- sakura se encontraba en la misma posición que Ino, con su mirada que parecía que intentaba matar a Naruto

-no solo conforme con lo que le hiciste a ella ¿me vas a matar a mí también?-

-no yo no quería- ambas chicas se acercaron a él, su mirada de odio su rostro deformados con muecas de enfado, era algo tétrico

-fue tu culpa, fue tu culpa- una y otra vez repetían esa cantaleta

-no yo no quería, yo lo siento por favor- el chico solo se incoó mientras se tapaba los oídos para intentar desesperadamente detener la cantaleta de ambas chicas hasta que su desesperación llego a su límite y las lagrimas brotaban- por favor, ¡¡PERDONEME!!

La habitación negra fue rápidamente desplazada por el cuarto de hospital, era un mal sueño, aunque ese mal sueño era un tanto real

-¡¡por favor alguien que me diga que hacer!!- mientras que el rubio se desplomo llorando pidiendo un milagro del cielo

Continuara

Notas del autor

Chicos que tal p saca ya les dejo el cap. nueve jejeje de nuevo perdón por no poder subirlo antes pero me costó crear la trama jejejeje pero lo logre aunque no se si le guste déjenme comentarios y díganme q opinan

^_^


	10. La mia

Que tal chicos ps como ven él Cap. 10 jejeje y ya saben bla bla bla al cuerno con mis notas al grano la historia

Capitulo 10 La mía

La noche había sido muy larga y de poco en poco él sol sé fue apoderando del cielo, pero Naruto no la había tenido tan fácil, lo único que tenía en mente era como los últimos días habían sido de los peores de su vida y no era para menos en ese momento el hecho de que él estaba en un juego sádico lo tenía bastante desesperado

El chico rubio se encontraba en él techo él padre de Ino había venido a visitarla claro era de esperar y él no quería ver al señor Inoichi a la cara y recordar que él era la persona que decidía si su hija iba a morir o vivir

Por otro lado, esto le permitía pensar que rayos debía hacer quitarle la vida a una para dársela a la otra nunca fue una opción

En realidad él no se preocupaba por ver cuál de las dos debía seguir viva él se preocupaba por cómo encontrar una manera desesperadamente de salvar a las dos y en cada momento él tiempo hacia que esto fuera una tarea casi imposible

Él amor que tenia por ambas era muy fuerte pero había algo que le sorprendía un tanto él temía por ambas pero era un temor algo un poco diferente de Sakura temía perderle como si fuera su hermana en peligro pero a Ino el temor era mucho más profundo

El tenia que encontrar una forma de salvarlas era lo unico que importaba

-así que aquí estabas-la vos bastante familiar se escucho a sus espaldas -te estuve buscando

Naruto aun reconociendo la vos mantuvo su mirada hacia enfrente sin girarse

-sabes, Shizune-sama cuando ero-senin murió yo no pude hacer nada si en mis manos hubiera estado no hubiera dejado que nada malo le sucediera-naruto cavilaba un poco era triste recordar como él había perdido ya a un ser querido y era peor sabiendo que podría perder a otro y esta vez por su propia culpa

-Naruto se que esto es un difícil momento si hay algo que pueda hacer solo pídelo

-dime Shizune-sama, ¿tu qué harías por amor?-

La pregunto tomo un tanto por sorpresa a la joven mujer aunque los acontecimientos que han pasado en los últimos días era algo lógico que Naruto preguntase sobre eso

-dime Naruto-kun ¿es por Ino o por Sakura?-Shizune no pudo evitar preguntar-

-con Sakura-chan ciento que pierdo a mi hermanita pero con Ino-Naruto volteo en dirección de Shizune que no pudo evitar sentirse mal por aquel chico, se veía como las lagrima brotaban de sus ojos azules, como su radiante sonrisa y alegría no estaban y en su lugar tristeza y llanto-yo no quiero perderla no quiero

Naruto había perdido la pelea con sus lágrimas hace mucho rato pero ahora el llanto incesante era inevitable

Shizune se sintió un tanto mal y lo único que podía hacer era darle un abrazo aunque era poco para Naruto era un buen consuelo y sin más se soltó a llorar sacar toda su frustración, desahogarse

-sabes Naruto ambas chicas están bien y fuera de peligro no deberías de pensar en que se van a ir-ella trataba de calmar a naruto-así que no lo pienses

Las palabras de Shizune no lo hacía sentir mejor, ella no tenía ni la menor idea del juego sádico en el que se encontraba, pero tambien sabía que ella lo que hacía era tratar de consolarlo y eso era lo que él necesitaba el consuelo y en los brazos de Shizune era lo más parecido al consuelo de una madre o de una hermana

Naruto no pudo evitar llorar

Después de un tiempo, Naruto sentía un poco de peso en sus hombros el hecho de desahogarse le había ayudado, aunque la horrible sensación de culpa no se había ido

-Shizune-sama, dime ¿tu qué harías por amor?-Naruto no pudo evitar seguir preguntando

-bueno, Naruto-kun, cuando uno ama a una persona con todas sus fuerzas hace lo que sea por este-mientras que ella solo se metía cada vez más en sus propios pensamientos-uno podría hacer lo que fuese por su amor

-dime, que es más importante el amor de una familia o….el amor por el corazón

-bueno eso no lo sé pero la verdad es que el amor en esencia es lo mismo es el afecto el querer protegida a esa persona ya sea un amigo un hermano…... una esposa, el amor siempre será amor así que no hay forma de saber si algún tipo de amor es más importante que otro

Naruto sabia aquello, pero en ese momento el no tiene ningún tipo de visión para saber que hacer él estaba entre la espada y la pared y ni siquiera sabía cuál era cual

-sabes yo amo a Ino y para mí ella es muy importante, no quisiera perderle pero Sakura también es muy importante para mí, la verdad no deseo perder a ninguna de las dos

-no lo harás he visto como están ellas y ninguna presenta signos de peligro de muerte, no deberías pensar en que van a morir

-no quisiera, créeme que no quisiera pensar en ello-Naruto suspiro y de nuevo volvió su vista en dirección de la de Shizune-dime Shizune-chan, podrías hacer un traslado de cuarto me gustaría que tanto Sakura como Ino estuvieran en la misma habitación

Después de una pequeña charla con Tsunade ella aceptó sin ninguna objeción que Sakura fuera trasladada junto con Ino

-gracias Tsunade- obasan

-Naruto por que querías que ino y Sakura en la misma habitación

-bueno me gustaría esta con ambas y estando en la misma habitación me es más fácil estar con ellas

-entiendo, sabes Naruto ambas tienen una gran fortuna de tener a alguien como tú a su lado –mientras daba un abraso a aquel chico que sin darse cuanta una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro el no creía en todas las palabras de Tsunade-de verdad eres muy bueno

-Tsunade-obasan, tú sabes que has sido lo más cercano de una madre para mi verdad-mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa

-yo. Gracias Naruto pero ¿porque me lo dices?-La mujer se sentía intrigada del porque Naruto le decaía aquellas palabras, ella supuso que era por gratitud de que estuviera al tanto de las dos chicas

-¿tendría que tener alguna razón por la cual decírtelo?

-no en realidad no-era cierto pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en que él lo decía por alguna razón

Tsunade abraso maternalmente a Naruto pero por alguna razón sentía diferente ese abrasó algo no andaba bien con el chico, en su mente adjudico que no era el mejor momento para el chico y ella rogaba a dios porque eso fuera

-ahora me gustaría estar con ambas-mientras Naruto se separaba de Tsunade y se dirigía a la habitación

-Naruto tu igualmente eres como un hijo

El chico se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver a Tsunade para regalarle una sonrisa mientras serraba los ojos para seguir con su camino

Mientras dejaba a una mujer con miedo pensado en que había algo mal

Naruto entro a la habitación donde estaba oscuro y ambas chicas recostadas y plácidamente dormidas, incluso por un momento él pensó que ellas iban a despertar

Naruto se dirigió y le dio un abrazo a Sakura y un tierno beso en su frente

Se dirigió hacia Ino y la abrazo para darle un beso en los labios sin evitar derramar un lagrima para separarla y darle un "te amo"

El se centró entre ambas camas mientras serraba sus ojos para concentrase, él había tomado su decisión

Se encontraba de nuevo frente a la jaula del Kyubi con este sonriendo maliciosamente era tétrico su cara de satisfacción el realmente disfrutaba de ver a Naruto sufrir

-así que has tomado tu decisión Uzumaki Naruto

-quiero que respetes la vida de Sakura-chan

El Kyubi sonrió de extremo a extremo y por un momento él llego a intimidarse por aquellos dientes por esa sonrisa por esa maldad

-entonces tu novia muere

-no. Porque la vida que ella va tomar es…la mía

Continuara…

OK chicos PS el capítulo diez, espero que les guste y bueno ya saben comente sugieran miéntenmela a no eso ultimó no jejejejeje (si eres mexicano entenderás la broma) bueno chicos los veo en el cap. 11 saludos abrazos besos (mas si eres chica) nos vemos

^_^

Pd: por cierto tengo un foro de fics y es nuevo y me gustaría tener más usuarios XD así que chéquenlo

http:// buenosfics . superforo. net/ portal. Htm (solo unan los espacios) ahora si adiós

^_^


	11. ¿Tu?

Hola chicos pues ya saben el cap. 11 disfrútenlo

^_^

Capitulo 11 ¿Tu?

-esa no es una opción-rujio la temible bestia, él le dio solo dos posibilidades donde Naruto dio una tercera

-mira maldito zorro te lo pondré así de fácil, o salvas a ambas usando mi vida o la acabare de todos formas-a él no le importaba acabar de alguna forma con su propia vida siempre y cuando salvara a quien le importara

-mientes-repuso el zorro sin creer lo que escuchaba

-así, ¿eso es lo que crees?, entonces pruébame. Yo gane-

La cara del demonio quito su horrible y sarcástica sonrisa y en ese instante supo que había perdido

La jaula del zorro fue desvanecida de una forma tan rápida que tomo por sorpresa a Naruto. Se encontraba de nuevo en la habitación con Ino y Sakura

El no había perdido contacto con el Kyubi y no sentía ningún tipo de chakra de este ni nada por estilo entonces ¿Por qué se había perdido la conexión?, era raro, aunque tenía algo a su favor el tenia la ventaja en este momento sabía que no importaba que el sacrificara su vida el salvaría a ambas

-de una u otra forma lo estoy logrando-mientras se sentaba en una silla y trataba de relajarse de repente el sintió como un frio incesante salía de su cuello, paso su mano y descubrió que estaba sudando aunque era un sudor helado

El chico se quedo una rato más en la habitación, decidió después de un tiempo que debía despejarse un poco y debía solucionar algunos inconvenientes

* * *

Hinata no había comido o tan sí quiera dormido, después de todo lo que había pasado no era el mejor momento pero lo único que le hacía bien era el hecho de que Neji la cuidaba todo el tiempo, aunque no era tiempo de que el llegara cuando su puerta abrió debió suponer que era este

-¿podemos hablar Hinata?-

Hinata levanto la vista para encontrar dentro de la habitación a Naruto, que ya no parecía enojado, más bien sereno era realmente tranquilo

Ellos se fueron al techo de del hospital estar hay era relajador y ya que nunca nadie estaba hay era un lugar al que Naruto le estaba gustando frecuentar

-Hinata, yo quiero pedirte perdón-mientras el giraba su rostro y le daba una sonrisa

-Naruto, y-yo-decía Hinata con dificultad el hecho de que Naruto el que se disculpara la tenía confundida

-debería ser a-al revés, soy yo l-la que dé-debería disculparse-mientras bajaba la mirada para jugaba con sus dedos

-no Hinata, te dije muchas cosas bastantes horribles y bueno yo lo siento. Dattebayo. Te culpe y lo único que hice fue decir cosas sin pensarlo-mientras el trataba de encontrar las mejores palabras era bueno para ello y tal vez no sabía de muchas cosas pero cuando se trataba de hacer sentir bien a las personas era el mejor

-Naruto-era lo único que ella podía decir, ¿que más? Decirle, oye la ataque porque me mata el hecho de que estas con otra, no ella no podía decir aunque fuese cierto

-sabes, Hinata comprendo hasta cierto punto por que hiciste lo que hiciste, Sakura me lo dijo. Sabes nunca me imagine que tenias aquellos sentimientos por mi-

-Na-Naruto-Kun yo-dios él lo sabía, era un momento en el que Hinata sentía a desmayar

-mira Hinata, seré honesto yo no te quiero de esa forma, por ese lado dejo las cosas bien en claro-

-sí comprendo-que más podría esperar después delo que ella iso como esperar que el la terminara amando, era algo cruel pero cierto

-pero pudo haber pasado-

-¿c-como?-

-sí, digo tal vez, pero ahora la única mujer que amo es a Ino y nadie más, ¿lo comprendes cierto?-

-sí, sí lo comprendo-

-aparte de que tal vez yo no soy el indicado, ¿no lo crees?-el mira a Hinata a los ojos para girar su vista-¿tú qué piensas Neji-Kun?

Hinata giro su vista para ver en dirección de donde miraba Naruto, en donde salió a la vista Neji

-yo solo, yo bueno solo quería-Neji salió muy a su pesar de su escondite así que Naruto se había dado cuenta de su presencia

-ver si Hinata-Chan estuviera bien ¿cierto?-termino la frase Naruto

-sí-dijo sonrojado

-bueno creó que ustedes dos deben de querer hablar-dijo Naruto mientras se paraba

Naruto entro de nuevo hacia el hospital dejando a Neji y Hinata en el techo

* * *

Creo que ese fue un buen momento y un peso menos de enzima penso el chico, se sintió mal por el hecho de haberle dicho esas cosas tan horribles y de una u otra forma arreglara todo de buena manera

-todo terminara pronto así que lo que venga-se dijo para sí mismo no había otra forma de que todo se solucionara sin más que la que él había encontrado

Eran las dos y solo eso. Le gano al zorro por ellos estaba tan confiado en que esto resultaría

Aunque sabía que aun falto algo por resolver y era lo único de lo que se arrepentía no haber podido saldar esa cuenta con aquella persona

El salió a dar un paseo supo que sí su vida acabaría en este momento al menos aria algo. como últimos momentos

Fue directo a su departamento, cuantas cosas había pasado era triste pero bueno su sueño de convertirse en hokage no era gran cosa comparado con el ver vivos a los que ama

-decir adiós es lo peor-dijo Naruto

El busco entre todas sus cosas y encontró un pergamino y tinta lo único que necesitaba en estos momentos, de inmediato se puso a redacta

-bueno al menos no me voy sin decir adiós-

El acomodo sus cosas, tomo el pergamino antes de busca un pequeño paquete el sabia que lo había dejado en algún lado al final tomo una pequeña caja donde había dejado una de sus pertenencias más preciadas, su antigua banda. Naruto dio un último vistazo

-bueno, adiós-

* * *

El se dirigió hacia el hospital, la noche Había llegado muy rápido y cada momento sabía que lo más probablemente era que todo terminaría en unas cuantas horas. Era gracioso como seria su muerte pero al mismo tiempo feliz, la mayoría de los shinobis de su edad morían por misiones, en combate, pero él no moría por una misión sino porque él lo escogió así

Naruto gano

* * *

Al llegar al hospital entro con una sonrisa de extremo a extremo con el pergamino en una mano y su antigua banda en otra. El no se detuvo a ver sí había alguien de quien despedirse, el terminaría esto de una vez

Naruto entro al cuarto donde seguían encontrándose Ino y Sakura. El dejo el pergamino en una pequeña mesa de noche que había entre las camas de ambas chicas

El tomo su antigua banda y se la puso junto a sakura, después el quito su nueva banda que tenía en su frente y se la dio a Ino

Para como era costumbre terminar con todo de una vez y hablar con ese demonio que le había causado tantos problemas desde un principio. Al encontrase de nuevo con la jaula del zorro de nuevo el ya no tenía miedo ni nada que se le pareciera había aceptado lo que vendría de una vez

-bueno estoy listo y espero que tu también-

-eres muy apresurado te lo han dicho, Naruto-

Esa, esa vos, no podía ser, Naruto empezó a girarse para ver sí lo que sus oídos habían captado era cierto

Cuando lo vio como era posible el no podía estar hay era imposible

-I-¿ITACHI?-el no podía estar ahí no podía ser cierto

Continuara…

Jajajaja como seguiré la historia no tengo ni la más remota idea pero no se preocupen esta historia sigue (en realidad nunca he tenido idea de cómo hacer la historia) dejen sus comentarios y sus sugerencias

^_^


	12. Eres un baka

Hola chicos ya me había tardado en escribir este cap. pero mejor tarde que nunca, ahora lo que va

Capítulo 12 Eres un baka

Como rayos se encontraba Itachi dentro de su mente o donde sea que se encontraba

-Tu, tú no puedes estar aquí-mientras que Naruto no creía que se tratara de el

-Eres muy ruidoso te lo han dicho antes verdad-mientras empezaba a dar una sonrisa burlona-estoy aquí, ¿no me vez?

-No, es un truco, me estás haciendo una ilusión-mientras que daba media vuelta para encarar al Kyubi-es un truco

-Todo indica que el Uchija ha estado aquí desde hace mucho-mientras le daba una mirada asesina

-¿Cómo?-mientras volvía a encarar a Itachi-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

Naruto seguía cauteloso, su sentido de alerta aún seguía activo

-Nueno-mientras empezaba a caminar revisando el contorno de la habitación-recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos

-Recuerdas que te dije la última vez que me viste- mientras se detenía frente a la jaula del Kyubi con este mirándolo desafiada mente

Naruto no sabía que rayos pasaba, las interrogantes seguían apareciendo en su cabeza, pero la más grande era ¿Cómo era que Itachi estaba ahí? Si era que ese era Itachi

-Soy Itachi, o al menos una parte de el- al mirar el rostro de Naruto mas desconcertado-soy como llamarlo de alguna forma para que lo comprendas, soy parte de la esencia de Itachi arraigada en tu mente

-Si es cierto eso... ¿cómo es que llegaste a mi…cabeza?-mientras que no bajaba su guardia

-repito la pregunta, ¿recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos?- mientras fijaba su mirada con la de Naruto

Mientras recordaba la última vez que se vieron, pareció un momento o una hora reflexionando cuando las ultimas palabra que le dijo Itachi

-Espero que nunca tengas que utilizarlo-dijo Naruto cuando se dio cuenta que tal vez había una posibilidad de que fuese Itachi el que se encontraba frente a el

-Después de todo he estado aquí, todo ese tiempo soy parte de tu….sintaxis, más bien parte de tu mente-mientras se acercaba hacia Naruto

-Si eres Itachi, por que no estás muerto-decía Naruto un poco incrédulo aun

-Porque soy parte de la mente de Itachi, no soy completamente el, solo soy una parte de su esencia viviendo en ti

-¿Entonces qué quieres?-mientras miraba un poco más confiado de que no era un truco del Kyubi, pero aun así seguía siendo Itachi un enemigo

-Quiero ayudarte, se lo que estas apunto de hacer-mientras se detenía frente a Naruto que entrecerraba los ojo

-¿Porque quieres hacer eso?-

-Muy fácil, una vez me dijiste que tú ibas a traer a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-

-Muy fácil. Necesitas estar vivo para hacer eso- mientras su voz parecía tener un tono de que lo que decía era lo más lógico y en parte así era

-Supongamos que todo lo que dices es cierto, ¿Por qué confiaría en ti?, dattebayo-mientras que su sentido de alerta nunca desaparecía

-Si hubiera querido matarte en vida lo hubiera hecho en el momento, claro en vida te neceábamos vivo. Yo y akatsuki y ahora si quisiera ya hubiera acabado contigo desde hace mucho- se limitaba a hablar simplemente, no decia ni más ni menos, al menos esa era la forma de actuar de Itachi

-¿Porque no lo has hecho entonces?-

-Te lo dije ya, te necito vivo para lo que se avecina-

-¿Se avecina? ¿Te refieres a Sasuke?-La voz de Naruto se escuchaba conmocionada

-No, es muy rápido para adelantar hechos, pero lo que viene será una difícil misión y es algo que tendrás que hacer-

Naruto analizaba las palabras de Itachi

-Está bien supongamos que te creo y que pienso que lo que dices es verdad, ¿Cómo me ayudaras?-

Itachi se acercó muy rápidamente tomando por sorpresa a Naruto, Itachi golpeo en la frente a Naruto con su dedo índice y medio

-¡Que rayos haces!, dattebayo-mientras tocaba su cabeza-¡¿así planeas ayudárme?!

-Eres demasiado escandaloso-decía Itachi mientras volvía a una posición serena-te di mis ojos

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Tienes el sharingan, te obsequio mis ojos- repetía sin ninguna animo pero tampoco molestia era más como una voz monótona

-¿Porque?-

-Eso a su tiempo-

-Valla, valla. Así que el niño ahora tiene el poder de un Uchija, esto era tan predecible, que casi pienso que es gracioso – dijo al fin el Kyubi después de mantenerse en silencio

Itachi miro en dirección al Kyubi, de un momento a otro los oscuros ojos de Itachi cambiaron a su sharingan. Prácticamente en el mismo momento que Itachi utilizo su sharingan un grito se escuchó, era Naruto

-¡Ahhhh, ¿Que me….pasa?!-mientras Naruto caía al suelo poniendo sus manos en la cara-¡¡¡mis…mis ojos me…arden!!!

-Es solo que el Kekkei Genkai no es de tu línea sucesora, es normal que tu cuerpo lo rechace-

-¡¡¡Esto arde, dattebayo!!!- mientras que Naruto sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse al extremo como cuando sentía el chakra del Kyubi, no era diferente era como si dentro de su cuerpo esto ocurriera

De un momento a otro ese dolor desapareció

-ya está bien- decía Itachi-me sorprende que tu organismo tardara tan poco en asimilar el sharingan- Itachi se acercó y miro a Naruto que parecía exhausto

-ok, ¡¡¡¡ ¿Qué demonios pazo?!!!!-grito Naruto exaltado por lo que había pasado

**-**Tu organismo se adaptó al Kekkei Genkai-esa era una explicación resumida de lo que en teoría era lo que ocurrió

-Bueno ya que estamos ablando, gracias por el obsequio, ¿pero cómo me va ayudar a salvar a Ino y a Sakura?-

-Ya que tú no puedes manejar esta técnica la are yo pero necesito que mantengas activo el sharingan-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque esta técnica la utilizo Madara Uchija y con esta técnica él pudo controlar al Kyubi-

-Excelente así podemos obligarlo a…..- mientras que Naruto era interrumpido abruptamente

-Así que el Uchija puede hacer la misma técnica que el Madara Uchija, ¿piensas controlarme?, tal vez el Uchija Madara pudo haberme tomado por sorpresa, ¿pero tu crees poder?, me rio de esta estúpida estrategia-

-Naruto, quiero que mantengas el sharingan activo, porque para esto se debe de sacrificar un ojo-

Sacrificar un ojo a cambio de su vida, era justo

-De acuerdo confiare en ti- dijo Naruto

-¡¡¡¡No, no pienso volver a ser controlado por un humano!!!!-grito el Kyubi indignado, no más bien asqueado, por el simple pensamiento de ser sometido de nuevo, aunque su cara de desagrado fue transformaba por una sonrisa burlona y después por una riza

-Está bien chico, tu ganas esta vez, con ayuda-dijo mientras empezaba a salir chakra de la jaula donde el manto rojo envolvía a Naruto por completo y empezaba a entrar en el

-Ya he salvado a tus amigas, chico- decía con ironía-ganaste

Itachi se mantuvo viendo por un momento al Kyubi y después regreso a ver a Naruto

-Entonces ya no hay nada que debas hacer aquí, tus amigas ya están a salvo-

-Yo….yo. Gracias por ayudarme-

Naruto desapareció de aquella habitación

-Aun no entiendo porque de todo esto. Yo te dije que el chico ase lo que sea cuando le interesa algo o alguien- dijo el Kyubi

-Necesitaba probarlo. Si es capaz de hacer todo lo que sea- respondió Itachi dándole la espalda mirando el lugar donde Naruto se había encontrado

-Para rescatar a tu sangre Uchija-

-No, para matarlo si es necesario- la voz de Itachi sonaba sin importancia, como si la declaración de este fuera sin ninguna importancia

-¿Qué mate a tu sangre?-pregunto burlonamente el demonio- si algo he observado en él, es que le importa ese Uchija

-Lo sé pero si es necesario lo hará, lo acaba de demostrar-mientras giraba y se encontraba con la mirada del Kyubi-con esa actuación

-El chico siempre ha tenido agallas, era lógico que hiciera algo tan estúpido-

-Dime algo, ¿en realidad lo hubieras ayudado?- pregunto con una pisca de curiosidad en su voz

-Mis decisiones no son de tu interés, Uchija-

Itachi sonrió ante la respuesta del Kyubi

-Eres tal y como describe Madara-

Dentro de un habitación se encontraba abriendo los ojos Naruto que parecía un poco confundido de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, le tomo un segundo darse cuenta que él no estaba en la misma habitación del hospital en la cual se encontraban Ino y Sakura

Escuchando el picaporte girando, la puerta se habría revelado a una chica rubia de ojos azules

-¡¡¡¡Ino!!!!-grito rápidamente Naruto mientras saltaba de la cama en la que este se encontraba y se abalanzaba en ella

-Hola Naru-chan-dijo Ino mientras abrazaba a Naruto por su arrebato de emoción-te extrañe

-Yo te extrañe más-mientras sentía como unas lágrimas se escapaban de él pero empezó a sentir esa humedad en su hombro-¿estas llorando?

-Pues tú también Naru-chan-le dijo Ino mientras se acercaba a él para darle un beso

-Ino, tu…nunca me vuelvas a dejar- fue lo primero que le dijo

-Pues tu promete lo mismo-mientras sacaba un pergamino-en que pensabas cuando escribiste esto

-Este yo tenía un plan….espera…. ¿cuándo despertaste?-dijo Naruto al percatarse que esa no era la ropa que Ino traía

-Bueno hace una semana, tanto Sakura y yo, imagínate que susto nos metiste cuando te vimos tirado en el suelo y con una carta de suicidio- con un tono de voz preocupada y molesta a su vez

-Yo planeaba lo que sea para que las dos estuvieran bien- mientras abrazaba a Ino otra vez-pero si hubiera tenido que dar mi vida por ti- se separó para ver a Ino a los ojos-lo hubiera echo

Ino miro a Naruto por un momento, para después acercarse y darle un segundo beso

Al separarse Naruto aprecio el contacto tanto físico como visual de Ino

-Sabes Ino, te amo-dijo como si fuese la verdad absoluta pero no falto el-dattebayo

-Naru-chan, eres un baka- mientras le regalaba la sonrisa que para Naruto era la visión más hermosa de su vida

Notas del autor

De verdad lo lamento pero apenas tuve un poco de tiempo para este cap. mil perdones para quienes lo esperaron perooooooooo no se preocupen por que como ya dije esta historia sigue aunque empieza a ir por la recta final, nos leemos después

^_^


	13. El plan de un loco

Hola gente pues primero, sé que estarán que me quieren matar porque ahora si me manche y no he actualizado este que fue mi primer fic (oficial) peroooo en mi defensa honestamente tengo problemas para seguir con una sola trama, pero ahora le traigo esta actualización

Capítulo 13 El plan de un loco

-¡Rasengan!- el rugido de Naruto se escuchó en todo el bosque, sus ropas rotas y llenas de sangre, su fatiga es enorme y puede sentir como esas reservas de chakra casi infinito paradójicamente se le acababa, el canalizar su modo ermitaño le dio ventaja en aquella pelea a la cual debía ganar, era una promesa para alguien que paso a ser una amiga, pero eso no quitaba que fuese una promesa.

No podía perder, pero había un problema….como había llegado a este punto, no recordaba como inicio la pelea rayos ni si quiera recuerda contra quien se enfrenta, por un momento toda esta escena le es irreconocible porque él no tiene la menor idea de que sucede, aun asi no baja su guardia y siempre se mantiene alerta, como si estuviera trabajando en un modo automático.

Mira al frente y ve a la única persona que se ha convertido en su verdadero objetivo estos últimos años, corriendo hacia el con la única técnica que le puede hacerle frente, salta de inmediato y sin una orden consiente concentra todo el chakra que le queda y salta a un árbol, pide almenas tener un par de segundos para entra en el modo ermitaño de nuevo, no es que quisiera eso, es como si alguien más actuara por él, pero siente cada momento tan real, como si estuviera en esa pelea pero como parte del público.

Ya está, entro al modo ermitaño puede sentir el poder recorrer por cada vena desu cuerpo. Corre evitando el fuego negro que avanza a su espalda, salta con todas sus fuerzas. Sabe que está mal exasperarse y más en el modo ermitaño pero su vida vale todo ese esfuerzo, está más allá de sus límites y aun así levanta la mano para atacar con lo último que le queda

-Odama Rasengan- y lanza una esfera de luz que choca contra Sasuke, la explosión fue demasiada y esa esfera aumenta su luz segándolo, la desesperación lo invade y la luz se va apagando dejando todo negro a su alrededor.

Se levanta furiosamente por ese mal sueño, se tranquiliza al sentir que está en su cama y este fue un sueño más que le ha arrebatado noches del horrible desvelo y siempre con su mayor temor presentado cele en cada sueño.

-Sasuke, no me obligues a…matarte- y cae agotado de nuevo pidiendo no tener un sueño parecido.

* * *

-Naru-chan- escucha la voz de Ino seguido de los múltiples golpes en su puerta, aun no entiende por qué no le ha dado llaves de su departamento. Prefiere mil veces ser despertado por un beso que por un escándalo todos los días, agradece el no tener muchos vecinos que se quejasen del escándalo diario. Se levanta pesadamente de su cama y prácticamente se arrastra hacia la puerta.

-Buenos días Ino-chan- dijo seguido de un bostezo mostrando el cansancio que tenía por la falta de sueño, se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a la chica- hime, recuérdame darte llaves del departamento.

-No es mala idea, al menos así podría zarandearte para que te pararas más rápido- dijo en modo de regaño, con los meses de relación como pareja, había llegado a conocer muchas cosas sobre todo lo flojo que era Naruto por la mañana.

-Comienzo a creer que es una mala idea- susurro Naruto para si

-¿Dijiste algo?- cuestiono Ino con una venita en su frente

-Yo…que me cambio para ir a desayunar- respondió lo más rápido posible, es muy bien sabido el como Ino se desquitaba con Naruto y casi siempre que se le veía volando por los aires se deducía que acababa de hacer algo enojar a su novia.

-No, hoy quiero prepararte algo, siempre salimos Ichiraku quiero algo que no sea ramen-se quejó Ino

-Pero Ino-chan sabes que sin ramen no pienso bien- el proceso de un desayuno de ramen era algo que no podía perderse e Ino sabía la afición que sentía Naruto por este

-Tu no piensas bien con o sin ramen- rio Ino por su broma, Naruto no se quedaría atrás y busco su venganza favorita, tomo a Ino por el estómago y comenzó a realizarle cosquillas, el sabia lo mucho que ella odiaba esas cosas, pero ese era el punto-Y-ya va-vasta- pedía la chica entre múltiples jadeos por la falta de aire provocado por las risas

-Di por favor-exigió Naruto mientras no cesaba con su ataque de cosquillas, Ino reusaba el perder esta batalla pero la risa parecía mucho más fuerte que ella

-De…de acuerdo, lo s-siento- el dejo de provocarle las múltiples cosquillas que por echo irónico era uno de los peores sufrimientos que se le pueden hacer a una persona. La tomo por la cintura dándole media vuelta y le dio el beso de los buenos días que ansiaba por tener

* * *

Naruto veía el plato en el cual tenía servido su desayuno, Ino cocinaba espléndidamente no sería una chef profesional pero tenía un buen sazón, el problema era que Naruto no disfrutaba mucho cosas que no fuera ramen, aunque eso no era la única cosas por su falta de apetito.

-¿No te gusta?- pregunto de inmediato Ino por su falta de apetito

-No es eso…yo, tuve otra vez ese sueño- respondió Naruto

-¿En el que cierran Ichiraku? O ¿El que te dicen que eres el nuevo hokage y de inmediato te dicen "caíste"?- dijo como broma Ino, no era que no supiera de qué sueño se refería el chico, solo que algunas veces sacar una sonrisa era mejor que mil palabras de consuelo

-Es el de Sasuke- respondió un poco menos tenso, después de todo si alguien sabia como levantar su ánimo era Ino

-¿Te refieres en el que tú le das la noticia de que es perdonado por todos sus crímenes y será honrado como héroe y después le dices "caíste"?- cuestiono inocentemente logrando sacar una sonrisa del chico que tiene enfrente

-Ese sueño no es mío- dijo relajadamente el chico y con mucho más animo

-Entonces ese es un sueño mío- enseguida fue un momento de silencio interrumpido por dos pequeñas risas

-Ino-chan…gracias- dijo Naruto con una expresión tan calmada, era algo que Ino podía hacer, calmarlo en esos momentos de desesperación

-Sabes Naruto, lo he estado pensando y a pesar de que solo han sido unos meses… ¿te gustaría que tu y yo viviéramos juntos?, prácticamente estoy más tiempo contigo que en misiones o en la florería.

Fue el impacto más grande que le pudo dar a Naruto en ese momento claro el disfrutaba el estar con su novia era lo normal, pero el vivir juntos era un nuevo nivel y era algo que no staba preparado o no del todo

-heee?, no es mal-mala idea, solo que bueno yo, tu…tus papas-no fue el mejor argumento que podía dar

-Disculpa si te molesto la idea- cometo Ino un tanto dolida

-¡No!, no es eso, solo que me callo de golpe ttebayo- se escudó de inmediato

-¿Entonces si quieres que vivamos juntos?- esto era algo nuevo, él ya tenía un estilo de vida, y era algo a lo que uno se acostumbra, pero hay otra parte, y tener a alguien que le dijese "bienvenido a casa" no era algo que le desagradara, el la amaba y ella a él, al final terminarían viviendo juntos qué más da si fuera ahora o en dos años

-Pues estoy de acuerdo, ttebayo- dijo por fin, al final ella siempre ganaría todas las peleas, y al final si con alguien le gustaba perder era con ella

* * *

-Debimos atacar después de que Pain destruyera la aldea, prácticamente izo todo el trabajo, hubiera sido más fácil- se quejaba una voz de un chico bastante joven

-Tranquilo Sasuke, no te enfocas en lo más importante- la máscara anaranjada con la imagen de un sharingan y una rinegan salía de la sombra

-Tus planes no me interesan, yo tengo mis propios plan…- fue cortado de inmediato por Madara ya fastidiado

-¿Planes?, ¿en el que paguen?, honestamente Sasuke, ese cuento del vengador resentido ante todo mundo es demasiado aburrido, eres un niñato, sabes que el tu crees que eres un vengador no te hace exactamente uno- le contesto en cara prácticamente todo ese circo que provocaba

-Tu no puede hablarme así…- respondió furiosamente

-Vamos, sabes que es cierto, abandonas a todos, pero dejemos el tema por ahora, no estoy de muchos ánimos para estas cosas- respondió sin ánimos dejando a Sasuke parloteando por su lado

Su plan iba conforme a la situación, la derrota de zetsu ante Naruto hace un par de meses había sido solo una pequeña desventaja, pero aun tenia a un ejército completo, solo esperaba la oportunidad más conveniente y no solo la mas fácil, la muerte del Tuchikage no pudo venir en mejor momento. no era algo que le gustase hacer ganar mediante la derrota de las demás aldeas, no era su estilo, pero necesitaba bajar la guardia de los cinco Kages que resguardaban al Kyubi y al hachibi, dar con el llamado Killer bee era una tarea que se había complicado tan solo un poco, ya tenía a una legión buscándole, era obvio que no estaría en una aldea, pero sabía que el raikage no era alguien a quien subestimar, podría tener la pinta de un idiota musculoso, pero era más listo d ello que parecía, tal vez en una aldea fuera de los limistes del continente, mientras que suna y kiri a sin olvidar a kumo eran solo moscas molestando alrededor

El verdadero reto era sacar al Kyubi de su fortaleza, atacar ahora sería atacar a las 5 aldeas, y no quería una guerra de un solo día, las fuerzas shinobis agrupadas eran fuertes, no era lo mejor estratégicamente, su siguiente blanco será Kumo, aunque pelear al mismo tiempo con Suna, mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro, el destino de Kiri y de la otra aldea seria el mismo, por ahora descansaría pacíficamente mientras los arrullos del viento soplar los relajaban profundamente el día de mañana tomaría una decisión y el final de las aldeas y de un mundo imperfecto acabaría, pero ese sueño pacifico no llegaría a menos que Sasuke dejara de parlotear, pero había algo más, pudo notar como una pequeña serpiente se acercaba con lo que parecía tener un pequeño pergamino verde en su boca

-hooo, noticias de Kabuto- dijo Madara mientras desenrollaba el pergamino-y son interesantes.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto sin mucho interés Sasuke

-El Hachibi se encuentras cerca de una aldea comercial a las orillas de Kiri, no me sorprende es una aldea sin fuerzas militares sería el último lugar en buscar- decía mientras leía la demás información-Necesito al Hachibi con vida

-¿Para qué?- con un poco más de interés en el tema, después de todo fue un objetivo muy difícil la última vez que se enfrentaron y una revancha no estaba del todo mal-cuando le extraigas el biju morirá

-Pero no le extraeremos al biju de inmediato, si queremos atrapara al Kyubi- revelo por fin Madara- todo es parte del plan mi querido Sasuke

-No comprendo-

-¿nunca escuchaste que fuego se combate con fuego?- y el plan de un loco toma forma Continuara…

Notas del autor

Hola gente pues hace tiempo jeje, otra vez perdonen que no actualizara en cinco meses, pido mil perdones y con esto me despido, se cuidan y recuerden si no son felices….no son


End file.
